


Kinktober 2019

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Bondage, Breathplay, Character Study, Choking, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Femdom, Financial Domination, Findom, Flogging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Intersex, Intersex Character, Kinktober, Kissing, Light Sadism, Lingerie, M/M, Makeouts, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Experimentation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Pre-Resident Evil 2, Public Humiliation, Rimming, STARS Era, Sadism, Self-Flagellation, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stuck In A Hole, Stuck in a wall, Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Wetting, ass worship, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: Kinktober 2019my first kinktober! i cant wait~there will be a lot of ocs, some canon and some Chrisker to be added over the coming weekscheck individual chapters for warnings and which kink is where





	1. Day 1 : NSFW Spanking/ Ass worship Oc x Multiple partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viruxlent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruxlent/gifts), [Tavrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavrinth/gifts), [Pelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/gifts), [SpankinHotDudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/gifts).

> OC Julius 'Jules' Boone my USS Alpha x Multiple partners
> 
> Kintober day 1 : Ass worship/ spanking  
BONUS: Stuck in a wall 
> 
> Julius is alpha teams point man, and, when hunk isnt around- their leader.  
seems like hes the only one who takes his job seriously sometimes. wouldnt kill him to cut loose from time to time, what better time than during a USS training mission?
> 
> words : 3471

His breath was harsh in his chest as he pressed harder into cover. Last man standing. Un-fucking-believable. When Hunk wasn’t around he was in charge; why the hell couldn’t the others understand that?! It was only practice but alpha was meant to be the best at everything and yet here they were playing these dumb games and LOSING!

Gamma team were a bunch of dirty cheaters. They'd tripped Clay down 3 flights of stairs with an oil slick, nearly blinded Schwartz with their dye packs above the door and he had no clue what had happened to Gabe but he needed to be put out with an extinguisher and smelled like rotten fruit. If they weren’t such assholes that might have been funny. But they aimed between armour with the training bullets and they were bigger jerks than they needed to be. It was hard to imagine someone like Shepherd coming from a team like that, never mind wanting to be their captain….

He could hear them circling in delta formation; pretty good for rounding up civilian stragglers. But he is neither; highlight trained by the British army and current command of umbrellas best team. He wasn’t going to lose to them. Boone waits for the sound of foot steps to pass before sneaking out from under the floor. The old building they used for training was full of hiding places. If gamma had any sense they would have familiarised themselves with the layout before they came here. Lucky he wasn’t so clueless.

He stepped lightly pushing open doors with his rifle before exposing himself. The next room was a tumble down, it wasn’t used for training because most of the floor was missing but any soldier worth his salt would still be able to use it for a cut through.

When Boone entered overwhelming smell of paint hit the back of his throat. The room was covered in tarps, decorating lights standing like guards all along the far wall. The floor had freshly laid concrete covering it “ dammit.” Annoying but a only minor setback. He tiptoed over to the door, careful not to crinkle the plastic covering the floor and looked through the peep hole “ fuck.” 2 gamma team members were standing guard at the elevator. There was no way to leave the room or the one he’d come from without them seeing him. Boone looks around the room ; no fire escape, it hadn’t been build yet. The ceiling seemed like an option but the polystyrene tiles wouldn’t hold his weight, light as he was.

Just when he thought he was out of options a yellow caution sign caught the corner of his eye. It was pinned to a cotton sheet covering the wall. Boon walked lightly over and tore it from the wall. He grinned to himself; he hadn’t lost the game yet.

There was a hole in the wall. It was small but if he took off his vest he could probably squeeze through. He had no idea what was on the other side but if it meant not having to surrender he’d take his chances.

He stripped off his combat vest and tossed it through along with his rifle. They skidded across the floor on the other side, thankfully not falling into some unseen abyss. Boone sucks in his already flat stomach and drops to his knees to crawl inside. Boone was always teased for his figure even by his fellow alphas. He’s tall and skinny, if it weren’t for his muscles he’d be nothing but skin and bones. But even for his slim measurements the hole is tighter than he thought it’d be. Its not a thick wall mind you , his hands reach the other side before he is fully in. He puts his hands flat on the floor and begins to pull himself the rest of the way through when he realises he cant budge. His head and shoulders are out on the other side but his legs are still stuck in the paint filled room. His first thought is that he’s gotten his belt loop stuck on a piece of rebar. The wall was in a state of disrepair, he really should have been more careful. He’s lucky it only caught his jeans and not cut through his thin t shirt without the protection of his combat vest.

But he feels the blood drain from his face when he realises his rear end is still firmly outside the hole. He pulls forward with his fingertips digging into the exposed concrete for purchase but he doesn’t budge. He tries going backwards but with the same result. Boone is beginning to panic and it only makes the hole feel even tighter than it already did.

He twisted and turned and squirmed but no matter what he couldn’t seem to go forward or back. He has to face reality, he is completely stuck in place. So close too; he can see the flag he’d stuffed down the back of his vest on the ground, just out of reach. If he’d made it down stairs he would have won this stupid game.

After a few minutes of useless struggling he finally gave up, setting his head in his hands huffing like a child. It’s a few more minutes of kicking before he calls out for help.

The gammas waste no time running to the noise. He hears them enter the room with all the grace and subtlety of a group of particularly stupid bulls in a china shop. They're muttering and yelling at one another but when they finally lay eyes on him they freeze in place.

“im over here you idiots!” he yells as loud as he can, hopeful that his voice would carry through the wall “ is that….the alphas point man?” one of them asks, unsure “its most of him…” another chatters “Jesus Boone what the fuck happened?” Someone bangs on the wall. The vibrations rumble through his bones uncomfortably “hey! Stop that!” he yells and kicks and he can feel the other man retreat from the wall in fear “ quit fucking around and get me out of here!” he has to wait for them to stop laughing before he gets a response“ alright alright” one of them says between chuckles “ On one condition. You forfeit.” He groans. Stupid of him to hope they'd do a reset, not now when they’d beaten him practically without effort. Bunch’a lazy fuckers.

Might as well get this over with “ fine.” He hisses “ now help me!” “nah nah Boonie. I wana hear you say it.” He hears the gammas snicker . Boone rolls his eyes. This was childish even by their standards but whatever, if it meant they’d help him “alright god dammit. I forfeit, you win” he fumes. He wouldn’t usually beg, especially not to these jerks. But resting on his elbows and ribs is starting to hurt and he wants out “ now get me outa here!” he hears a chuckle that gives him shivers “not yet, Jules…” He jumps when he feels it, gloved hands palming his ass.” Who is that?!” he screeches looking over his shoulder as if that would allow him to glare at them. He can hear gamma team laugh , his struggling renewed “what the hell are you doing?!” someone has their hands around his belly pulling at his belt buckle. He gasps when he feels it click and come loose “just taking our first place prize. Consider it the spoils of war” “ you wouldn’t da-“ he is cut off by a short sharp slap. It doesn’t hurt but the surprise renders him speechless He can feel his face flush but refuses to move lest they think he’s leaning into it “…that’s enough.”Boone drops his tone. This isn’t funny and he wants out of this hole “ oh J__ules__ we are just getting started” he swallows hard. Gamma team really were a bunch of psychopaths.

“ cute ass.” Who ever is talking their voice is muffled by a mask “ leme mark it up a little” before he could protest he felt his belts and fatigues loosen around his waist. as his trousers and pants were completely lowered, exposing his ass and thighs to the elements “you know.” someone said “ if Hunk were here, he’d be pretty pissed you guys lost. He’d probably want to punish you. “ they trail hands up and down his legs “I’m sure he wont mind if I step in.” he hears the whoosh of air before a hand strikes him on the thighs . he yelps and lurches forward but still not out of the hole “ crying already? I thought you’d be having fun Boone.” they call through the wall. “ should I give him another?” their voice is echoing back into the room behind him. He hears a cheer go up and starts to scramble. Their hand cuts the air and he can feel the force ripple through his bones “ this is for making us chase you for 3 hours” SMACK “ this one is for failing your team” SMACK “ and this one is for dragging us in here to save your adorable ass” SMACK . Boone is trying his best not to make a sound but god it felt good. He swore they knew his kink and they were doing it on purpose . he’s practically drooling as the assault on his ass kept coming. “ ah~” the tiniest of whines escapes him and he curses himself for it “like that do you? I heard all you alphas were a bunch of kinky weirdos” he groans. The last thing he needs his these assholes blabbing his kinks to the whole company. Schwartz is their resident freak, not him. They smack him again and he bites down on his arm to stifle the noise.

Why now?! he was so close, he can see the neon flag in the dark room, smell the fresh air and even feel a breeze from a broken window, so close to winning but now he was here. Any other time but now this __exact __scenario would be his wet dream; stuck, helpless and at someone else's mercy, spanked slapped and whipped until he’s drooling and crying and begging for more.

But this wasn’t a dream, he was getting off on the job and he could feel his face burning more red than his hair. There’s cameras in this building; Hunk used them to show them where they went wrong during training. He’d memorised the layout before they started but every smack made the memory creep further and further into the back of his mind. He’s going to get out of here, go home and see his beetroot red face plastered on every screen, hear his own obscene moaning playing on every speaker. The thought only made him harder, every smack went straight to his dick. Someone’s hand slapped him hard enough to send the air out of him, returning him to reality. the sting burned for just a second before the heat radiated out. God damn it felt good; he was crying, hiccuping and sobbing in pain and pleasure. The Gamma runs their hand over the curve of his thighs to sooth it “there there” the hand is stroking his ass again “ almost done” he cant let this continue, he’ll be humiliated , an embarrassment to alpha team and an umbrella laughing stock. Boone kicks out with a trembling leg, hitting whoever was touching him . They tumble into the wall swearing and flailing. Boone smiles when he hears them crack their head off the plaster “ I’m starting to think you're a masochist.“ he laughs but hes cuts off when he feels a harsh smack followed by warm pain spreading across his ass followed by a shiver “ you're one to talk Boone…” one of them pokes his dick and he can feel pre-cum drip from it onto the tops of his thighs and suddenly its not funny any more “stop it!” he pleads. The other alphas had been benched but there was nothing stopping them coming to find out what was taking so long and seeing him like this, ass presented for the entire squad to see.

“ maybe we should try something different , something softer” they spread his ass wide, Boone lurches forward onto his face “I didn’t bring any lube”they mummer in a whimsical tone “don’t do this.” Boone shudders. This isn’t his first time, far from it but he’s not interested in being in that much pain for someone he doesn’t know and cant even see. “ but don’t worry, we can still have fun.” He cant feel their breath on his thighs. Their finger tips dig into his calves as his legs are pulled apart. The shift in weight causes him to fall forward onto his forearms, scraping them on the concrete as he goes “ what the hell are you doing?!” their actions speak for them .A tongue runs from the tip all the way up his shaft. He shudders as it reaches his opening; their tongue slipping in with ease.

“fuh-fuck” he bites down on his forearm as his cock twitched in excitement. He will NOT let them think he’s enjoying himself…but god its been a while since someone ate him out. Boone cries out as the gamma member sticks his tongue in further, his teeth scraping off the delicate flesh around his rim. The wall muffles the worst of it but he can still hear the obscene slurping and squelching noises .he claws at the floor boards and his feet curl in his boots but no matter what way he moved he couldn’t get free.

Honestly after oral like this he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Boone is on the verge of cumming when they stop. A whine rumbles in his chest as they remove their tongue. “he’s not going to fit us like that , man.” One of the Gammas says, breathless and clearly enjoying the show “ I’m getting to it, hold your horses. We have all night “ he’s too slow to realise what they mean. Their gloved fingers entering him roughly he cries out in pain and begins to squirm again but the feel of Kevlar around his neglected dick quickly dissuades him. A few quick strokes and an orgasm washes over him. He feels cum slide down his thighs. He’s long since forgotten about being stuck but clearly they haven’t . hands, more hands continue to probe and stretch him wider; hands pressed palming his ass, hands pinning his legs and one hand on his dick its not long before he’s nearly ready to cum again. He’s gasping for air so overstimulated the room is beginning to fade away. Gammas ringleader adds another thick Kevlar coated finger, sliding them in and out painfully slow. They twist their wrist and crook their fingers like an expert pressing the rough fabric into his prostate “ please…more.” He mummers into the crook of his arm and they oblige, adding a third finger. Its starting to hurt, the stretch and burn but he does his best to distract himself with thoughts of how good it will be in just a few minutes. He can feel his dick flush against his stomach again and __dear god__ how he wishes he could just reach back and touch it.

Their fingers come out of his ass with an audible wet pop. He shudders at the loss and tries to wriggle again, more in discomfort than actually trying to escape.“you ready for the next part?” Boone nods even though he knows they cant see him, a curl of soft read hear flops down onto his sweaty forehead. Seconds pass and the gammas are silent , he cant get the words so he settles for bucking back into the hands that hold him . He knows what he’s letting himself in for and he cant wait “ill take that as a yes.”

His breath hitches in his chest as he hears a zipper descend and “what's that expression you Brits use? Lie back and think of England?”Boone rolls his eyes so hard they threaten to roll out of his skull “get on with it “ he hisses “ before I change my mi-AH” Gammas leader plows into him with so much force he swears he feels the wall move. He pounds at a relentless pace, not even giving Boone a chance to adjust

He hears more belts click and clothes thump to the floor but he’s almost too out of it to register

“ think you could escape from us?” God, gamma team must be hung like horses. They're all so wonderfully big, splitting him open using him up. He is completely flaccid in the hole, almost forgetting he’s even in there. Every thrust is electricity shooting up an down his spine and straight to his dick. Someone has their hand clamped around the base preventing him from cumming again but he doesn't care he doesn't want this to end.

It goes on for what feels like hours. Sweat and cum is running down his thighs soaking his jeans. He can feel a ring of bruises around his ribs where the wall is digging into him but he doesn't care. The others must be wondering what the hell is going on, maybe They're looking for him, maybe they’ll find him.

Maybe they’ll want to join in.

They release their strangle hold on his dick and he cums instantly from the thought alone. His vision goes white and he screams until there's no air left in his lungs . Boone collapses in a heap but the gammas don’t stop for a second. They keep going, filling him up, grabbing him, scratching him through their gloves marking him like they own him

He’s blissed out and drooling on his forearm, humping the wall for friction by the time the Gammas run out of steam “ damn, still going Boone?” the last Gamma slides out of him “ the fuck does Hunk feed you guys?” there's breathlessness , moaning and groaning on the other side of the wall “you want more?” they ask . Boone nods and wriggles his ass in the air like a target “ sorry to disappoint you Julius but we aren't all machine like you and Hunk. “ they pat his ass like an apology and he can hear clothes being picked up from the floor and bdu’s click back into place. He’s coming down from his high, feeling cold and shaken but he’s still sorry its over “ lets do this again some time.” Boone goes boneless and relaxes as he feels hands on his waist. At least he’s getting out of this hole.

Then he feels something sharp on his ass. A knife? Panicked he calls out “what are you doing back there?!” the pain begins to move around but its not cutting, more stinging like alcohol “ just leaving a little note for the next guys to let them know the score” he hears the lid of the marker click closed “one more thing” the sound of a camera shudder makes him freeze in fear

“ for the memories.”


	2. Day 2: NSFW Voyeurism Chrisker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Voyeurism  
STARS era chris and wesker. Chris just wants to go for some drinks with his friends. but a chance encounter with wesker in the showers puts those plans on hold.  
shame hes stuck in a closet.
> 
> Words : 605

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Sam @Viruxlent

Kinktober day 2

Day 2

Voyeurism

He didn’t mean to watch, honestly. He wasn’t a pervert….well. Yes he was but not THAT kind of pervert. Chris was just wrapping up for the day. He’d got his street clothes on and was just lacing up his boots when he heard someone approach the locker room. He was about to turn and say hello when the door flew open with such force it sent him flying into the closet. He tumbled and rolled with a kind of quiet grace that surprised even him. He didn’t even upend the mop from its place in the corner. However while he was admiring his work the door to the closet clicked closed behind him

He was about to call out for help when he heard a very familar huff and the sound of clothes crumpling to the floor. Chris bit the inside of his cheek and knelt down to look through the keyhole; Wesker was standing just a few feet away, completely naked. Chris almost screamed in surprise. He COULD NOT let Wesker see or hear him. Chris sucked in air through his teeth, hoping Wesker would head to his locker then straight out of the room.

No such luck unfortunately. Wesker strode confidently to the showers and flicked the dial. In an instant Wesker was soaked, glistening. He dipped his head under the stream and chris watched as water ran down his sleek shoulders in a rivulets.

Chris felt a blush spread across his cheeks and an uncomfortable tightness in his jeans but he couldn’t bring himself to look away. His eyes wandered up and down his captains perfect form: his slicked back blond hair had come undone under the hot water and now hung around his face like spun gold.He gazed in awe as Wesker worked a bar of soap over himself, taught muscles rippling under his pale skin. Chris bit his cheek and flung himself back from the door, further into the closet “__this is insane. What would everyone say if they caught you peeping on your boss of all people?! you’ll be kicked out of STARS if not right off the force!”__ Chris clamped a hand over his mouth and resolved to wait this out,kick the door down when and leave before anyone else saw him. Jill and Barry were waiting to go for drinks. Wesker wasn’t one for needless luxuriance. He rarely spent more than 5 minutes in the shower ( and insisted the rest of Alpha team kept to that time too)

Just as Chris began to fumble for his phone to let Jill know he’d be late Wesker let out a sigh, high pitched and needy . Chris groaned. He’d made that noise enough times to know what Wesker was doing. Carefully he crawled back to the keyhole : Wesker had turned around giving him a full view. Wesker’s long fingers were wrapped around his dick stroking slow and even and

“Chris…”

Chris bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be. Wesker…Albert, his captain, his crush, his fantasy standing in front of him jacking off to thoughts of him and all that was separating them was this closet door. Through the panic he hears Wesker clear his throat.“well Christopher.” Chris feels all the blood drain from his face. “ are you just going to watch?”

He was going to be very late for drinks.


	3. Day 3 : NSFW Tentacles/ distension/ aphrodisiacs Nate x plant 42 Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintober day 3 :Tentacles/ distension/ aphrodisiacs  
Bonus : sounding
> 
> Nate (oc) X Ivy zombie from re2
> 
> poor nate the licker bait cant catch a break.  
takes place an unknown amount of time after licker bait, Nathan "Nate" Sanders was USS alpha teams rookie. now hes just a test subject and umbrella play thing.
> 
> words: 1435

Its all he can do not to scream in pleasure as another tentacle probes his insides. He writhes like an insect under a magnifying glass, the restraints on the metal table barely able to hold him down. He pulls so hard at the wrists that he draws blood and not for the first time. Above him bright halogen lights burn out his retinas, the only thing he can see is the wobble of the ceiling every time the creature thrusts into him anew. The tannoy cracks and a disinterested voice croaks

“ could the subject please try to remain still until the experiment is over.” one of umbrellas many freak scientists call. Nate wants to spit fire and swear till he runs out of breath but all that comes out are more moans and gasps for air. He groaned and arched off the table as another orgasm washed over him. “__remain still__” he scoffed. It was easy for them to say, they werent getting fucked into oblivion by whatever random horny monster research had cooked up today. The creature withdraws its tendrils with an audible pop and give him a moment to breath. Since the licker incident hes noticed more and more that when it comes to sex, these monsters are surprisingly human. Hes not sure if that softens the blow or makes it worse. He hears the air hiss and realizes theyve filled the room with that gas that makes them want to fuck. He wills himself to take a deep breath and get it over with. Nate tilts his head back over the edge of the metal table feeling the cold bite into the base of his skull and inhales until his chest cant rise any further. He holds his breath and lets he chemicals do their work. He can hear the creature chattering in delight as a tidal wave of pleasure and warmth wash over him. He breathes out a pink plume of smoke and leans into it. This is hell, he has to have died on that mission and this is his punishment.

The least he can do is get some enjoyment out of it.

The creature at the other end of the table salivates down his thighs, nipping and nosing at his crotch before swallowing him whole. Nate rocks against the restraints again as a strand of sweat streaked brown hair falls across his face.

What could they possibly be testing at this point? The logical part of his mind says things like endurance, stamina and the limits of the T-virus healing abilities. The Lickers infected him for sure, but the boys in white made sure he never turned into one of them. Why, he couldn’t say. There was no point applying logic to this. For all he knew this is how umbrella white go their jollies. They could be testing how many monsters he can take before he bursts, How long before his battered body can keep going before he gives out and dies. Or maybe there is no test and they just want to watch someone suffer. The Alpha in him wants to keep going out of spite; they want a show? Then he’ll give them a show.

He leans back and moans like a porn star when the creatures tendrils return to him. He spreads his legs as wide as he can as thorned tentacles creep up his calves like ivy. Is __that __what this is? One of those plant people? he cant think of anything else with these thin like tenicles . The thorns prick his skin and draw blood but its not painful, not really. the Ivy to be doing its best not to hurt him but to pleasure him instead. It pokes thin tendrils inside him stretching him open for a larger thicker tentacle. As it slides inside Nate shudders and clenches his jaw shut. Bulbs brush over his prostate and he clenches down desperate for more friction. He cant get it, not while hes tied down like this. He looks at his stomach. He can see the tentacle bulging under his skin as it rhythmically pops in and out. Nate wines and pulls at his wrist restraints again causing a little blood to trickle down his arms.Its not enough, not anymore. Not after hes been fucked so many times by so many different creatures: hes ruined, he’ll never be able to enjoy vanilla sex again. He needs something new to get him off.

Just when he thinks he’ll have to resign himself to a boring painful fuck for the sake of some horny scientists the Ivy stops moving. For a few seconds , he waits, does nothing . he doesnt REALLY want whoever's watching to think hes having fun. So he doesn't move, he lets the Ivy take its time . with the amount of that pink shit he’s breathed in today its only a matter of time before he gets what he wants and the less effort he hast to put in the better.

A few minutes pass and the ivy still hasn’t moved. Hes getting impatient. He’s stuck in this awful place and just wanted to cum and now they were denying him even that.

Nate raises his head to see what the hell the Ivy is doing . his face contorts in a in a mix of horror and intrigue as he watches something slides out of the Ivy. Between its legs is dripping and wet as something resembling a stamen curls out of a cavity he’d not noticed before. Its thin and a little pointed it creeps towards his dick wrapping around it reaching for his tip. A twisted smile spreads across his face as he realizes what this thing has in mind “go for it” hes practically drooling as he lolls his head back against the metal table and listens to the gentle hum of the halogen lights above while the Ivy makes its self useful. The tiny pointed end of the stamen probes his dick pressing just inside the slit and the Ivy slides back inside him with every tentacle it has.

Nates eyes roll all the way back in his skull and he silently arches off the table. He cant breath, his hands pinned to his sides by the restraints dig into the table hard enough to leave a dent. This, this is what he wanted ,Vines fucking his ass and the tiny tendril thrusting gently in and out of his dick. He can feel the tendrils move inside him, see them bulge in his stomach as his dick twitches with every tiny movement of the Ivy’s stamen. He can feel electricity shooting through his veins. God the only thing he can think of his how badly he needs to cum. The orgasm building in his gut burns all the way to his chest and the heat is still rising. The ivy clamps down on his dick , pumping the stamen in and out while the tentcles in his ass work over his prostate. Nate screams as the ivy pulls its stamen out in one quick movement, orgasm not enough to distract him from that incredible feeling. Its dripping in cum as it retreats into its body “no-no more” he sobs but the ivy isnt finished.

It continues to thrust, shuddering and groaning an inhuman noise as bulbs of something travel down the tentacle buried in his ass. He can feel globs of something ripple over his prostate, filling him up. He sees his stomach swell, hiding the movement of the ivy’s tendrils in his abdomen. He can hear something sloshing obscenely and feel something dribble down his legs. The sounds the smells, the sensations overwhelm him, Nate's head snaps back hard against the metal table as he cums dryly as his vision fades to black

\-----------

“hows licker- fucker?” a scientist ask plopping himself down in a spiny chair with a mug of tea . in front of him is a large glass window looking in on an Ivy and test subjects 8312, the one they had nicknamed “ nate the licker bait” “he passed out about 8 minutes ago.”another responded “ jesus. And you just let the experiment continue?!” he spits “ yeah why not?” she shot back

“ didn’t seem fair on the poor little Ivy, just because Licker bait couldn’t keep up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor nate.  
dont think this is the last youre going to see of him


	4. Day 4: NSFW Oral Hunk X OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intersex oc Aurora x Hunk pre re1
> 
> yea so i decided to do an oc one again. i need to flesh out Aurora since hes retired in my main series, hes not in it much . so i thought maybe he and hunk could have a thing TM pre pre pre re1, like 10 years before the Raccoon incident? well this takes place just after licker Bait which is around re1 so that gives you some idea of a timeline
> 
> Aurora generally uses them/they pronouns in every day convo but is comfortable with him/he too, which is what I’ve gone for this time round. They’re quite tall, half native/ half cuban, black hair green-ish eyes. You can see an incomplete version of them here
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/caxceberxvi/art/Have-a-look-at-my-freaks-WIP-802002682
> 
> Aurora is at the bottom left.
> 
> words : 727

“Ah” Aurora fists the sheets as Hunk works his combats down his hips pressing kisses from is abdomen right down to his crotch. Hunk is resting between his thighs like he belongs there “still sensitive.” Hunk teases brushing a calloused finger over his clit just to hear Aurora groan “ I could crush you, you know.” Aurora retorts, squishing the smaller soldier with his thick legs just a little “but you wont.” hunk breaths over him “ but I wont” aurora sighs and lets his head fall back to the pillows. They're old flames at this point; The grim Reaper and Alphas Angel of mercy. They make quite a pair or they used to at least.what Hunk breaks, Aurora fixes. But there was only so much fixing to be done before you have to wonder if its worth all the effort. Aurora said he’d always be there to pick him up , even if he knows hunk will never ask. Not with words anyway.

Every now and then they fall back together. Like tonight, that poor kid, the state they found him in… he couldn’t get it out of his head.

Reading his mind,Aurora drops his voice, the delightful noises stop. This is serious aurora not bedroom aurora, not what he need right now.“ you want to talk about it?” Aurora offers “uh uhh” hunk mumbles into his thighs as he presses kisses and bites to auroras rich warm skin “ are you sure? You know I-” hunk cuts him off by pressing a kiss right to his clit “ I have better things to do with my mouth.” he presses his tongue flat to auroras folds just to hear him sigh . Hunk hated noise, hated talking especially during sex.

But with aurora? He couldn’t get enough of the noises the medic made. He dips his tongue in deeper and aurora tightens his thighs in encouragement “k-keep going” aurora turned and pressed his head into his pillow, his locs cascading down his shoulders “yes sir” hunk whispered. He leans back and aurora wines. Hunk pulls off his gloves and dives right back in two fingers slipping into auroras dripping slit “ahh.”aurora buries his head in the crook of his elbow . he’s not in pain, he’s just being dramatic. Theyve been here before, he can handle it. Hunk crooks his fingers looking for the bundle of nerves that makes his partner keen. He finds it and aurora almost roars. Hunk closes his eyes so he can savour the sound, commit it to memory . he can hear auroras breath rising and falling in his chest, feel tremble of his thighs as he struggles not to clench down and hurt hunk. The idea that aurora could hurt anyone is laughable but that's what hunk loves about him.

He's getting close, Hunk can tell. Auroras heart is thrumming in his chest against his ribs, his breathing growing erratic as he begins to squirm under Hunks touch. Hunk smiles just a little as his tongue joins his fingers probing Aurora open. He adds another finger and Aurora howl. Hunk twists his fingers like an expert, torturing him with delicate slow strokes "m-m" Aurora tries "More?" He nods disparately and Hunk obliges. he speeds up, scissoring his fingers in and out like a pro.

Auroras hands find their way down to him, carding through his hair. Its getting long again but he doesn't mind, especially not if it gives aurora something to hold onto. Hunk licks his clit “FUCK” aurora yells clenching his teeth. He’s almost there, warmth pooling in his abdomen, arousal dripping down his thighs as his legs begin to shake “hunk, im gunna-” aurora warbles, tears forming in his bright green eyes. But right before he reaches his peak, the fingers are pulled out, the warmth recedes and his fellow alpha moves away. He lifts his arm to look at hunk, whos sitting back on his knees at the end of the bed. He breathes heavily, “why’d you stop?” aurora moans

“we have all night my angel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did ok with Aurora. i wanted an intersex oc since i never see any out there but i didnt want to offend anyone so i hope my vocab is ok.


	5. Day 5 : NSFW Bondage/ Vibrators Daniel Fabron (project resistance) X OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. i fear i may be falling in love with Daniel Fabron every since i played the REsistance beta. hes going to be in a few of my kintober fics . i wanted this to be sort and sweet but i guess i got carried away again~
> 
> Daniel is a sadist. Anatoliy is a glutton for punishment. they fit together like pieces of a very weird puzzle  

> 
> My oc’s name is Anatoliy Nemic (Anna-toe-lee Knee-Mick)- alpha codename ‘Schwartz’ you can see more of him here  
https://www.deviantart.com/caxceberxvi/gallery  
and a lovely drawing by my friend Pel here  
https://twitter.com/PelissaShieva/status/1166458409195118593 ( Far right, middle row)  
NSFW LINK also spoilers for next weeks hunk x oc fic  
https://twitter.com/PelissaShieva/status/1176660692067336192 
> 
> Words : 3271

Anatoliy pulls at the cuffs. He doesn't want to escape, he's just testing them. There's no give what so ever. Seems Daniel isn't playing around today. Perfect “ Ready ma chéri?” he’d be lying if he said that accent didn’t do things to him “si”Anatoliy smiled before he realised his mistake, Daniel struck him across the face. More of a warning slap than anything, just a little sting “ that was Spanish.” he chided “cut me some slack.” Anatoliy pouted “I can speak Russian, Czech, English-but not a word of French, Oui?” Daniel punctuated his sentence by kissing him on the lips, short and sweet. “I like it better when I don’t understand you. Keeps the magic alive.” his smirk turned into an mouth opened in pleasure as Daniel tugged the strap tightening his collar “ la magie, is it? Here I thought you just liked surprises…” Daniel straddles his lap and pulls him up to meet his lips . this position forces him to crane awkward to match Daniels height, exposes his neck to the Frenchman as digs his blunt fingernails right in. Daniels kisses are soft but the hands on his throat are brutal, scratching and digging but never quite cutting off his air.

Anatoliy wanted to touch him, run his hands up and down Daniels pale skin, take fistfuls of his blond hair and mess up his carefully pressed suit, fling those dark glasses of his to the other side of the room so he could stare into the cold grey eyes. But he cant, in fact the way Daniel has him tied down: kneeling on the bed, long legs spread as wide as they can go, his arms bent __almost__ painfully over his head and tied to the headboard, he can do little more than sit there and take whatever Daniel feels like dealing out.

He was trussed up like a turkey : Not unusual, Daniel loved to see him practically immobile, at his mercies. He’d broken out his best restraints tonight; the white ones with gold buckles and matching white stockings. They were a pain in the ass to clean and maintain but Daniel liked the finer things and insisted on only the best for his favourite plaything. He loved the way they complimented Anatoliy’s Celtic skin, accented the bruises beautifully and made the occasional drop of blood glisten like a tiny ruby jewel.

What’s unusual about tonight is that Daniel is still fully clothed. To put it simply; the man couldn’t keep it in his pants. Daniels suits were usually the first things to go when the met like this. Some times folded neatly at the end of the bed, some times tossed around the room with abandon, black silk shirt draped over a lamp, pants on top of the dresser and underwear nowhere to be seen. He must be up to something but he cant fathom what.

They snap apart when neither party can stand to go without air. Daniel is panting, as out of breath as he is, but doesn't dare slow down his ministrations. He switches tactics ,gentle hands brush through his hair undoing his hair tie and letting his sleek black hair spill over his shoulders and frame his thin face. Meanwhile Daniel continues to assault his throat with kisses and bites. He hears the man's sharp teeth click off the metal of his collar as he digs in like a vampire. Anatoliy’s chest rises in pleasure as he leans into the pain. The night has barely begun and he’s already hard.

Anatoliy hummed in pleasure as Daniel planted a kiss on his adams apple “what has you in such a __generous __mood?” he drags his teeth further down Anatoliy’s throat, before deciding being hunched over was uncomfortable. Daniel pushed him so his back was flush with the crushed velvet headboard “ I need a reason to treat my favourite pet ?” Daniel laughs against his throat, he can feel the vibrations rattle over his skin. Anatoliy shivers In pleasure as Daniels voice travels down his spine . Daniel glances down and sees the obvious bulge in his pants“you must came down,bébé .we’ve only just started” Daniel traces the outline of his erection with his fingertips “started what?” he says, breathlessly .Anatoliy glances around the room. There's no toys on the table, no tools: his favourite flogger is still mounted to the wall where it always was. The only thing out of place is a brown box at the end of the bed “I purchased a __new __toy. I was wondering , would you help me test it out?” Daniel raised an eyebrow as he reached back for the box “ __Mon plaisir.____”__ they share a smile as Daniel pops the lid to the box “brand new from Japan. I believe it is called the ‘itachi magic wand”

Anatoliy squirms in his seat. He’ heard of these things, women using them and cumming in record time. They cost a fortune to import, he had to wonder how Daniel got his greedy little hands on one but it was probably better not to ask “ shall we ?” he slides the plug into the wall and flicks the switch; the wand whirrles to life buzzing deep and low “let ‘ze test begin”

He starts the wand on the lowest setting, running it across his chest, down his taut stomach before teasing it across his crotch. Anatoliy is already writing, thrusting upwards to meet the wands vibrations but they remain tantalizingly out of reach. He holds it there, just barely touching the fabric of his underwear, watching with an obscene grin as a small wet patch of pre cum forms on the surface. “ sensitive as always. I have barely touched you.” he smirks “don't tease me,Dan” Anatoliy mummers back “’don’t tease me Dan”he mocks “surely you can do better than that miel” he cant see under those glasses, but he's sure Daniel just rolled his eyes at him “please, __ma____î____tre.__” Anatoliy had no shame. Forget those people who thought they were too proud to beg. Anatoliy would drop to his knees and beg like a dog at the slightest provocation if it meant he got what he wanted.

And boy, did Daniel like to hear him beg

“touch me” he pouted “I cannot stand those sad eyes” Daniel sighed “alright ma cheri, since you asked so nicely” Anatoliy is practically shaking with anticipation. Daniel is just about to lower the vibrating head when he hears a different sort of vibration: Daniels phone begins to ring some obnoxious, French nuvo pop song ” ignore it.”Anatoliy demands “I cannot Cheri, it is work” Daniels shoulders slump as he sets down the toy, Anatoliy’s disappointed groan echoing around his bedroom . he closes his eyes and rolls his head back against the headboard in frustration. He knows what Daniel is like. Work always came first, in a literal and figurative sense.

“Salut, Daniel Fabron speaking” He cant hear what’s being said but Dan’s sour expression tells him all he needs to know, their night is about to come to a screeching halt. “N-no of course not madame, I will fix it right away” if he didn’t know better he could have swore Daniel was shaking.

“__Merde” __Daniel mumbles pocketing his phone again “ that was mademoiselle Wesker. She is most unhappy the latest subjects perished before her data could be obtained. I have to adjust the parameters of the test immediately “ there it is, the fun is over before it even begun. Anatoliy rolled his eyes. They BOTH worked for umbrella but he could never figure out what bribes or threats they had levelled at his partner to inspire such loyalty. Frankly, where Anatoliy was concerned, if he wasn’t on the clock, umbrella could take a long walk off a short pier.

“untie me then.” Anatoliy fumed “its still early, I can head out and find someone else to play with. Maybe someone who wont run off half way through.” he knew he was riling Daniel up, but at this point he didn’t care ” I'm pretty sure HUNK is fre-.” he is cut off by Daniel backhanding him. He feels his lip split and tastes the warm copper as it floods his mouth “what was that for?!” Anatoliy spat “last time I checked, “ his confident aura retuned .Daniel is an inch from his face, he can see his own, slightly petrified expression reflected in the dark lenses of his glasses “ I held the key to this.” he gave a short sharp tug on Anatoliy’s collar “ and I do not like to share.” Daniel smiled that smile that said he had ideas.

He let out a soft sigh when Daniel lifted his weight from the bed and sauntered towards the closet, flings open the mirrored doors and begins to rifle through. He can see his things start to fly through the air as Daniel practically buried himself in the mess “ where the fuck did I put it?” more clothes and some old toys he hadn't seen in a while started tumble out, covering his floor in years worth of his possession. Daniel seems to have hit bedrock when the tie from his catholic high school makes an appearance “AH HA!” Daniel returns to the bed, triumphant and holding something behind his back “lets play a game Mon cheri” he produces more rope “ are you going to hoist me up like a piñata?” Anatoliy cocks an eyebrow, he's already tied down like a tent in a hurricane. More rope at this point would just be redundant “tempting but no.” Daniel grabs the wand, setting it between his legs. He goes about tying it down; to Anatoliy’s legs and to the bed so that he can just barely feel the cool plastic touching his dick through his underwear “this game is called ‘ I'm going to work, so you’ll have to play by yourself for a while’” “ that name sucks.” He pouted “but you are so needy, so it will have to suffice until I return.” he shrugged and smiled “ after all I cant have my favourite pet getting bored and wondering into someone else's boudoir for the evening now can I?” he flicked the switch and the wand buzzed to life again. Anatoliy relaxed his legs but found that it only made the toy sink into the bed with him, not actually touching him at all “its not fair the fun should stop on my account. Any questions? “Daniel smirked as he watched Anatoliy begin to wriggle on the bed “how long have you been hiding things in my closet?” “Next question Ani’” Anatoliy started to realise what his partner had in mind. Whatever way Daniel had tied the toy it was going to move with him in unison. he’d never be able to get it to give him the friction he needed to get off, not sitting like this anyway

“how long will you be gone?” Daniel looked at his watch “ hopefully about an hour. I wont leave you like this all night, that would be cruel even for me.” he pecked Anatoliy on the lips, soothing the split he had caused and began to walk away.

“oh. One more thing” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box with several buttons on the font “ it came with a remote .just in case you want to turn it off.now…which button was it?” he flicks the top switch and the vibrator starts to rumble like an engine “Oh silly me, wrong button.” Daniel laughs “will you look at the time? I better run. Ill just leave it here so you don’t lose it” he set the remote on the end of the bed, just out of reach “do try to be quiet . If the neighbours call the police again I will be most upset.” Anatoliy shot him a look as Daniel began to Cackle “au revoir chéri~” he sang as he headed for the door “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

\----

Anatoliy is shaking like a leaf, moaning like a whore and drenched in sweat. Daniel has been gone for hours or at least that's what it feels like . every time he thinks he's getting somewhere, every time he thinks he might get to cum the wand moves and he's back to square one. The wand was doing its job well enough; vibrating everything around it except the place he really needs to to be. The vibrations travel through the rope and into his legs causing them to spasm every now and then. He twists and shifts as far as the restraints will let him, cutting off the blood to his arms several times in the process. When the pins and needles become like fire he reluctantly lets go and feels the toy slide back down to the mattress.He tries to grind down on the head of the vibrator but all that does is knock it further away “ fuck no come back” he wines as if the toy will move on its own. His muscles are burning in agony as he clenches his thighs so he is just barely resting on the vibrators bulbous head. Something else touches him but its not the vibrator. He glances over his shoulder to see what it is; the wands electric cord of course!. if he can pull it towards him the wand will come with it. He does his best to wiggle his foot into position, his hands being otherwise occupied wrapping the cord around his ankle.

He tugs: It budges just an inch and with in seconds an amazing pleasure washes over him as the intense vibrations finally reach his cock. He bites his lip as he squirms up and down on the toy unable to contain his excitement at beating Daniels stupid game. He cant wait to see the look on his partners face when he gets back.

But then a thought occurs. If he cums before Daniel gets back the Frenchman will likely call it quits for the night and got to bed or even head home. But if he comes in and sees his partner still harder than a slab of concrete he would be forced to take care of it. Daniel was many things, but a selfish lover he was not. 

With that in mind Anatoliy does something that goes against every fibre of his body. He tries not to cum. They’d seen so little of each other lately , he’d do anything to prolong the time he and Daniel spent together. No, they weren't really dating , not in the traditional sense. But Daniel was the closet thing he’d ever had to a real partner: sadistic and saccharin in equal measure and exactly what he needed right now. After the incident with that rookie, Nate, all the alphas needed time off. He’d chosen to spend his on his back , fucking or cuddling with someone who understood his need to be hurt and held . 

He shook his head, he needed something else to focus on but that wasn’t it.There would be time to talk about it later, preferably in therapy and preferably after he got his rocks off with his favourite sadist. As he’d said himself it was still early in the night, no need to run out of steam so soon.

He shifts and wiggles again trying to get the toy to move away but to no avail. He starts breathing heavy as he feels an orgasm begin to build in his belly. Minutes pass, he's hyperventilating, desperate to get himself back under control. he's getting light headed and it makes it hard to focus on anything else. Tears begin to prick in his eyes as he's sure if he he moves another inch, breathes too hard he’ cum right then and there. He tries to think of things that aren't sexy; taxes, day time television, whatever the fuck kind of weird experiments Daniel was running in Raccoon at the moment, Daniel in his room whip in hand and black shirt open down to his waist- Fuck.

he's so focused on not cumming that he doesn't even hear Daniel enter the room and begin to laugh“ what is that expression the English use?” he says between chuckles “‘ you have a face like a slapped arse?” Daniel snaps up the remote and presses another button, the vibrations mercifully slow down. Anatoliy keens, tears rolling down his cheeks, his erection almost painful pressing against his pants which were soaked with pre cum. He looks down trying to figure out why his partner is in such a state.

Daniel pulls him free from his ruined underwear “you are still hard? I thought this would be easy for you.” Daniel palmed his tears away and brushed a strand of stray black hair out of Anatoily’s bright red face.“s-shu-s” he sobs .he’s so focused on not cumming right then and there that he cant even speak “I-I- waa- wai-”he stammers “you were waiting? For me?” Daniel looks genuinely surprised. He nods and gesture at the restraints, silently begging to be freed “ all this for me? you did so well, I'm touched.” Daniel kisses Anatoliy hard as he reaches up to uncuff him. He has only loosened one before Anatoliy’s hand flies to his neglected hard on. All it takes is a few strokes before he lets out a strangled cry of relief and goes limp an Daniels arms.

After a few minutes to calm down and steady his breathing, Anatoliy speaks “we’ve gotta do that again some time.” he wipes his hand on the sheets to a disgusted look from Daniel “ how crass.” he chides “hey you don’t fuckin’ live here, you don’t have to do the laundry when we’re done” Anatoliy shoots back “ you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Daniel leans in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Anatoliy tried to reciprocate but found his other arm was still resolutely bound to the headboard “ you going to finish untying me?” “maybe later” Daniel smiled as he pressed something heavy into Anatoliy’s free hand.

The wand.

“why should you have all the fun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured- Anatoliy getting some well deserved pay back on Daniel and then Dan and Ani having tea on the sofa with blankets afterwards.
> 
> Yeah I know Daniel seems like a dick, that's because he is. But Anatoliy is likes being hit and tortured like this, they have a safe word and they've both been at this long enough to know what they're doing, what the limit is etc... so don’t worry ;P
> 
> I think my favourite line Is “ if the neighbours call the police again I will be most upset”
> 
> “again.”
> 
> What did you do daniel????


	6. Day 6 : NSFW Blowjobs Chris x Wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrisker Blowjobs  
Bonus : kinda public sex?
> 
> another fic for Sam and the other guys in the discord chat =)  
i think this is the quickest one ive written because i only started at 1pm and its only 20 to 4 now so im doing these in record time. might even get back on track for day 8 lmao
> 
> words: 1497

Weskers fingertips dug into the lacquered surface of the wooden table he was sitting at. There was a layer of finish scraped under his fingernails and he prayed no one would notice. Enrico was droning on at the front of the bullpen and he was doing his best to take notes with his free hand. Not easy when his boyfriend was on his hands an knees under the desk giving head that would put a $1000 hooker to shame. He disentangled his hand from Chris hair and moved it to his mouth, coughing to cover a small whine that worked its way up his throat. He can hear Chris chuckle quietly and double down on his efforts. At any second someone could notice Chris had vanished or that he was redder than a fire truck and they would be caught. The thought made him harder than he wanted to admit.

This started so innocently. Stars members weren't allowed to fraternise but Chris and Albert’s relationship was no secret a this point. Not much they could do about it since Chris was one of their best men and he was alphas captain “just be sensible, keep it in your pants during work” he’d over heard Barry warning Chris. Still, they liked to push the boundaries. Chris came up with the idea, lets see how much we can get away with before they drag us into HR, clearly Barry’s warning had gone unheeded. Stupidly, Albert agreed; Chris liked the thrill of nearly being caught and he liked the challenge. They’d smooched in every room in the building, had a steamy make out session during a visit from the mayor and gotten handsy on the gun counters in the firing range after everyone else had gone home.

But Chris was getting cocky and had begun to escalate things. Again, he’d agreed but this was getting dangerous. They'd been sitting in yet another boring meeting when Chris shot him a lascivious look across the bullpen. He’d rolled his eyes ,mouthed ‘later’ and motioned for Chris to pay attention to Enrico. Chris slumped down, bored and he’d let the incident slide from his mind. It wasn’t until 10 minutes later when he noticed Chris had slipped away that he began to wonder if he really got the message. Had his concentration lapsed and he’d simply missed Chris excusing himself for a coffee or bathroom break? He was about to go looking for the young point man when he felt something tug at his belt. His first thought is that he's got it caught on something under the table, a loose screw or something. But when milky white fingertips appear from underneath, dexterously undoing his belt Chris plans suddenly become clear “Chris!” He hisses through clenched teeth “ what are you doing?!” “I’m bored.” Chris whispers back “and you did say later.”

Albert felt a small amount of both anger and fear rise in his stomach. Redfield had clearly lost his mind, he was about to put a stop to this when Chris started pulling his fly down with his teeth. Albert let out a hiss as the cold air reached his dick. Of course he’d opted to go commando today of all days. Chris skilful and calloused hands free him from the confines of his pants and begin stroking long and slow. Albert makes another noise, less restrained and suddenly all attention is on him “ sore stomach.” he says quickly “ must have been something I ate.” his smile makes everyone slightly uneasy, including himself. They quickly turn their attention back to the front and everyone goes back to looking bored again. He risks another glance down at Chris “im not playing this game with you Christopher. ” he whispers, determined to continue taking his notes “the drugs have been coming in from all over town from the boat district to the outskirts of arklay…” he scribbles ideas for where they could be coming from “sewers” crosses his mind but its hard to think when he’s so distracted by Chris running a thumb over the the head of his dick. It feels amazing, incredible but he’s determined not to make another sound. That plan goes right out the window when he feels A brush of Chris plush lips and then his warm wet tongue lick all the way up his shaft. He bites his lip and clenches his eyes shut but doesn’t dare look down again. Chris will laugh then they’ll both be rumbled.

He clenches his hands so hard his nails dig into his palms. God bless Chris youthful enthusiasm, within seconds he’s swallowed him to the hilt and Wesker begins to squirm in his seat “Chris, please.” he mummers “not here I-Albert.” Enrico intrudes and he suddenly realises that to an outside observer, it looks like he’s just talking to his crotch. “ something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?” a few of the younger members start to snicker and he makes a mental note to have them clean all the squad cars before the day is over “ I was just thinking out loud” he lies “ reading over my notes.” he moves to close the note book so no one notices it devolves into incoherent scribbles about half way down the page “ very well…where was I?” Enrico flips through his own notes “ you were just telling us the chemical composition of the drugs were a match to another bust from Chicago a few months ago, meaning they're from the same dealer “ Rebecca, the little brown noser spouted “ thank you Rebecca.” Enrico smiles and continues where he left off . he can feel Chris chuckle around his cock as he sucks and licks like he's being paid for it. Chris bobs his head like an expert, he can feel his tongue work him over, his teeth scraping every so lightly against his delicate flesh. The room begins to fade out as he can feel an orgasm building in his taut stomach. Enrico’s voice is getting further and further away, he thinks he’s panting but he cant tell any more. Every stroke of Chris skilful tongue sends him closer and closer to the edge waves of pleasure rolling from his groin throughout his entire body.

He bites the inside of his cheek as he feels Chris speed up, clearly sensing his need to cum. Chris rolls his tongue up and down his shaft, teeth and lips dragging delicately over the head of his dick. he's not going to last long, he almost calls for Chris to stop because they both know he's what one might describe as “vocal in bed” the pressure is too much and he cant keep his hips in the chair for a second longer. His hips buck and stutter as he cums and he's sure he hears Chris choke a little under the desk thankful that they both managed to keep it quiet. He slumps forward in his chair, resting his head on his arms .He can feel the bob of Chris throat against his bare leg as he swallows hard. 

Albert shudders feeling pleasure run up and down his spine. he bites the side of his hand hard enough to draw blood and lets out a slow, tortured breath of air before finally opening his eyes again. He looks down expecting to see Chris but only sees his scribbled notes at the claw marks he has dug out of the table. No Chris in front of him, but he can feel the young alpha tuck him back into his combats before his warmth leaves and Albert is alone again.He’s dizzy, the world almost fading out entirely as he begins to come down from his high. He carefully wipes sweat from his brow, thankful that he is already sitting down because he’s sure his legs would have given out on him.

A few seconds later Chris reappears in his seat looking decidedly pleased with himself, the rest of the room none the wiser for their antics. He rubs his mouth on the back of his gloves and helping himself to some water “ and that about wraps things up. Thank you all for listening, I know that was a long one. Be sure to pick up a mission brief on you way out.” Enrico places a huge stack of papers on a table by the door.

“ and Al? Head home and gets some rest, you look like hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i really love Chris x wesker but im finding it hard to come up with scenarios . im glad i have the discord chat for insp =)


	7. Day 7: SFW Hurt/comfort/scent Chris x wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrisker Hurt/comfort / scent
> 
> Bonus : illness?
> 
> Tw for any emetaphobes out there. its not in detail its just there a little
> 
> Wesker does not get sick. period. or at least thats what he tells himself when his stomach starts to churn, his nose starts to run and he cant get 1 word out for coughing so hard.  
luckly for him Chris is around to look after him
> 
> Words: 1631

Wesker stumbles along the corridor that leads from the STARS office to the bathrooms. His eyes are unfocused with fever and he’s only half sure he’s going the right way to the gents. He needs to use the wall to guide himself since his shaking legs are threatening to give out under him. Another coughing fit rattles up his throat and he has to resist the urge to vomit. He swallows hard, his throat burning in agony and his eyes watering. He thinks he’s successful until his stomach begins to clench and churn like the ocean “uh oh” Wesker’s sprinting for the bathrooms before he realizes what's happening, nearly knocking officer Branaugh on his ass as he goes. 

He makes it to the bathroom but not the toilet, his stomach upending itself in the sink. Its just bile, he hasn’t eaten anything substantial in days which is probably why he feels so damn weak. He retches dryly a few more times, his eyes watering so much he needs to take off his glasses. but his stomach is completely empty, this only serves to pull the already sore muscles in his abdomen. The lights are hurting his head and he disparately wants to sit down and sleep .Wesker resists the urge to slump to the floor because he knows if he does he’ll never get back up again without some help. He glances around the bathroom, thankful he’s alone and there's no one to see him like this. He stands with his head hanging trying and failing to look more composed, to convince himself he isn't really sick before giving up , rinsing out his mouth, drying his eyes and shakily heading back out the door .

Throwing up did nothing to abate his nausea, there’s no way he can work like this. He’s loath to admit it but he needs to go home. He doesn’t bother going back to the STARS office, he’ll call when he gets home and pick up his stuff in the morning. Besides, he’d rather die on his feet than let anyone know he’s sick. He pauses outside the bathroom and tries to remember where the hell he’s going. “**_**_car park_**_**” his tired mind splutters after a few seconds of thinking. He’s been coughing so hard he hasn’t had a decent nights sleep in days. If he can just get down to his car and home before anyone sees he can pass out on the couch for a few hours . that’s all he needs, a good nights sleep and he’ll be right as rain. Albert Wesker does not get sick like some...commoner.

He’s by the balcony on the 3rd floor , knuckles white on the railings for support when he hears foot steps approach , trying his best to look deep in thought and not like he's trying not to puke again. He finds himself cursing the old buildings lack of elevators because he has no idea how he’s going to get down 3 fights of stairs and through the bullpen without someone seeing him.

As if on cue someone calls him “Captain!” if he turns around too fast he’ll puke again so he settles for a small wave over his shoulder as he continues trying to tackle the stairs. He can feel his legs start to shake again, the adrenalin from his sprint to the bathroom is wearing off fast. He only has a few seconds to get moving again “ hey Wesker!” Chris calls again “ why’d you just run off. Everything ok? We still on for lunch today?” even the thought of food makes him retch again. Wesker clamps his hand to his mouth as he coughs another small mouthful of bile and begins to hurry down the stairs.

Chris appears in front of him and he nearly stumbles backwards or he would have had Chris not grabbed his wrist “al?” Chris concerned face is becoming very blurry. He looks like he's coming towards him but he really cant tell. He doesn't feel right at all the world is wobbling like jelo and he's starting to spin even though he’s standing still “Albert!” Suddenly the stairs are rushing up to meet him and things are going black. He doesn’t remember hitting the stairs nor does he remember the look of concern as Chris wraps his arms around his waist and gently guides him to the floor.

When he wakes up there’s something soft and moist resting on his forehead. he's lying somewhere warm and there’s something heavy resting across him. A familiar sent hits the back of his red raw throat “ __Chris__?” he manages to pull his arms out from under the blanket and slowly sit up , a soft flannel shirt that is not his own brushes over his aching shoulders. He pulls it close to his face, discovering the source of the smell. He relaxes when he realises where he is; Chris room.

For as long as he and Chris have been a “thing” he’s never actually seen this room. They don’t usually make it to the bedroom for their lovemaking, usually winding up on the sofa or table or breakfast bar or any other vaguely horizontal surface “al?” Chris voice gently floats from the door way “ I thought I heard you up.” he steps in lightly like he's afraid of startling his boyfriend. he's carrying a bottle and a plate of something “ feel like eating?” Chris holds them both out for him to take. He accepts the bottle, taking gulps of the cooling water but refuses the food outright “ what happened?” chris’s weight settles on the end of the bed, he can just make out his worried expression in the dark room “you almost fell down the stairs, you could have been really hurt” Chris folded his arms. It was very unusual for Chris to be the admonishing one, he wasn’t sure he liked feeling like a child getting scolded “ why didn’t you tell me you got sick?” “ ‘m not sick.” Wesker mumbled reaching for a tissue “its just a cold.”

“you have a fever of 103. if you didn’t wake up soon I was going to call a Rebecca.” Albert frowned but couldn’t bring himself to be mad. He didn’t need to be doted on…still the level of concern Chris had for him was touching, not something he had really experienced before “ I called work and told them we’ both need the day off tomorrow. I grabbed your things on the way out but I couldn’t find your keys, so I just brought you here.” Albert nodded in thanks, snuggling back down in the blankets as the warmth he had generated began to leave him “ try and get some rest “ Chris stood “ you need anything else before I go?”

“cold…” he mummers into the comforter shivering violently “um..” Chris rubs the back of his head “I don’t have any more blankets .” he's looking around the room for something else to cover Wesker with. The poor man Is shivering hard enough to make the bed shake. Chris cant stand to see him suffer, he’d heat him up himself if he could. That's when an idea hits him; he can do just that.

Chris pulls back the blankets, Wesker curls into a tight, quaking ball “ easy, easy.” Chris soothes as he slides in besides his partner “ what are you doing?” Wesker finds himself sliding towards Chris warmth before he even knows what’s happening “ warming you up. You always said I ran hot” Wesker makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh “you’ll get sick if you stay.” Chris shrugs and wraps his arms around Albert’s shaking shoulders “unlike __you__, my immune system isn't made from crackers and held together with coffee and ready meals” he states matter of factly . Wesker can already feel himself fading out again, he hasn’t the strength to argue. Instead he settles himself under Chris, his head resting in the crook of Chris’ neck breathing in the warm relaxing air.

**A week later**

Chris’ pathetic sniffing and coughing would be getting on his nerves if it wasn’t so damn sad. He looked worse than Albert did but god help him he was still struggling on with his paperwork, even if Albert was sure he’d been staring blankly a the computer screen for the last 15 minutes doing absolutely nothing. Wesker sighed and looked at the clock. Nearly 4, nothings going to happen this late in the day. Wesker grabs his keys and heads out of his office “Chris.” Chris is sitting with his heavy head in his hands staring half lidded and bleary eyed in his general direction “c’mon ill take you home” he jangles his keys hoping his partner still has the wherewithal to know what he's talking about.

Its the least he can do after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i dont feel very well myself today. iv got vertigo, im tired and the SADS are starting to get to me. you know when you can just feel the seasons change and all of a sudden you feel crappy? 
> 
> thank god ive got halloween and kinktober to keep me occupied.


	8. Day 8: NSFW Creampie/Dacryphilia Leon X Licker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor leon, hes having a bad day. First hes late to work, then the zombies show up and now a licker is using him like a tenga egg.  
i think hes due a few tears dont you?
> 
> Words: 1564

Leon has to wonder how the _fuck _he got himself into this position. In a literal and figurative sense. Face down ass up in the halls of the rpd while a licker takes him from behind. He’s long since given up struggling against the massive meaty paws that are holding him down. He’s weary to the bone, running on an empty stomach and nerves shot to hell by every tiny noise. He’s on the verge of crying he’s so _goddamn _tired. Scratch that, the tears were already pricking at the backs of his eyes by the time he’d gotten to the corridor. The sight of so many lickers sent him over the edge. His shoulders quiver as he lets out an involuntary sob and the lickers were on him in seconds. He was too exhausted to resist and could barely bring himself to raise his heavy arms in defence when the licker ploughed into him like a steam train.

He was down in less than a second.

The licker seemed surprised the human had gone down without a fight, nosing around him like it wasn’t sure he was actually a person and not a store mannequin. He’s completely give up at the first hurdle, the licker licks the shell of his ear but the merely strains away under its immense weight. It bares its teeth but decides there’s no need to make a mess of someone who has given up fighting back.

The licker on top of him loomed over his flaccid body like a weighted blanket. He can see the light from the safe room glisten invitingly in the puddles of blood that lie at the foot of the stairs. He has to wonder if he’ll be a smear along the floor and ceiling soon too. He was so close, he’d literally face planed at the finishing line. Only it wasn’t a 3rd place ribbon waiting for him, it was a Licker, with a hard-on the size of his forearm.

Leon rolls his hips back in time with the lickers thrusts, unashamedly trying to claw back the slightest modicum of pleasure from this nightmare fuel experience. he sobs into his forearms unable to lift his head off the filthy floor as the licker works his prostate over with its bulbous cock. Its humiliating, its disgusting but it feels so __goddamn good. __Leon cries because he doesn’t know what the hell else to do.

it’s monstrous dick is splitting him open, the best lay he’s had since the academy and he wants to die at the very thought of that. He gulps hard, straining to hear any encroaching threats over the lickers panting. He’s not safe, not by any stretch of the imagination. There’s more of them around him but rather than attack he swears he can hear them skitter around on the ceiling,waiting in the wings for their turn with the new toy. Itchy tears are running down his reddening cheeks but his sleeves are so soaked there’s not much he can do about it. The licker thrusts down hard as something pops past his rim and Leon lets out a strangled cry that sends waves of pain shuddering through his body.

When his muscles finally unclench he drops himself back to his vaguely comfortable position on the floor and prays for this, all of this to be over : raccoon, this licker fucking him like a weeping fleshlight, Mr X chasing him around the building like they're on the __fucking benny hill show__, all of it.

He’s making so much noise with his pitiable whimpering he’s surprised his big grey friend hasn’t shown up to see what all the fuss is about. He curses his luck when he hears something hiss behind him, but its just the licker , mouth breathing , its pug like nose struggling to keep up wit the air it apparently needs to keep going.

He tries to look over his shoulder, his bleary eyes making things harder than it needed to be when he feels something slough against his fringe. The lickers tongue lolled out of its mouth and was swatting him about the head. His hair was plastered to his scalp with sweat and drool; it would have been more annoying than anything if he wasn’t paralysed by the knowledge that that tongue was sharp and the mouth it lived in was even sharper. It brought tears to his eyes ( well, more tears) to imagine that thing sliding forward just an inch too much, lodging its teeth in his skull, clamping down and splattering his brains around the halls like a juicy watermelon .And just when Leon thought he’d got his tears under control, he began sobbing like a child again.

And who could blame the poor boy? Talk all you want about how tough the cops are in this country, there’s nothing in the training manual about what to do if you’re cornered by an 8ft biohazerdous fever dream with aspirations of using you to house its next brood. Leon resolves to go limp, to relax everything and hope it will be over soon.

It seems the licker takes his defeated, reluctant acceptance as sign it should continue. Spurred on by its partners seeming enjoyment the lickers thrusts become erratic; it roars, clamping its jaw around his shoulder . Leon screams so loud he’s sure he can see the other lickers wince in pain around him. They must know what’s going on, but why the hell are they watching him like this? Its not like this is the height of licker porn, they cant fucking see.

Still the licker on top of him seems to be aware it has an audience .It lifts him so the only parts of him still touching the floor are his shoulders and the tips of his toes. His hips and spine are aching in protest, the creature nearly bending him in half backwards before slamming back in, stretching his rim to its absolute limits. The cacophony of sounds and smells and pain make his eyes well up again. Tears run tracks down his grimy cheeks and plink on to the filthy tiles his face is pressed against like rain drops. He scrambles for purchase but the ground under him is so wet with tears and sweat and blood and other things he doesn’t want to think about that he can do little more than slide around as the licker holds him aloft 

The lickers pounding has become such that it moves him along the floor a little more each time .it makes a hideous squawking noise as he feels something warm flood his guts. The Licker cums inside him, forcing his legs wider apart so it can bury itself to the hilt, crotch pressed flat against his sore ass. It digs its claws into his waist and thigh as it twists his hips upwards, he can feel the warm fluid trickle down his intestines to rest in the pit of his stomach and it just keeps coming.

He’s stuffed to the brim with cum and still the licker keeps thrusting pumping its seed deep into his quaking guts. He so full he can feel his bloated stomach start to press uncomfortably against his jeans but the friction feels amazing against his neglected dick. Leon finally cums, sobbing and crying into his hands as he tries to pretend this__isn’t fucking happening__ when the licker finally drops him harshly to the ground. There is a split second between the licker popping free of his ass and the floodgates opening.

The licker skitters away releasing the flood of fluids it had packed into this ass, he can feel his abdomen clench painfully like its still trying to resist the lickers intrusion.He can feel warm cum trickle out of his ass and down thighs, puddling on the ground. Leon rests his head on the floor sobbing silently, fists balled and chest heaving with anger and sadness.He’s gaping wide and leaking cum with every beat of his pounding heart. He doesn't think he’s torn, despite the pain. that’s a small mercy at least. But he doesn't have the strength to lift himself from this filthy mess. the warmth from his orgasm quickly being sucked away by the freezing cold floor and he begins to shake from the cold.

But ultimately Leon decides he doesn't care because its quiet and still and he can finally rest for a moment. His eyes are red and tired when he finally lets them slip closed, folding his arms and resting his head where he lies. The moment he does , however, his silence is disturbed by thundering footsteps from above. He manages to lift his head in time to see the light from the safe room eclipsed by a hulking figure in a black coat and hat. Leon buries his head in his hands as he feels his eyes well up again.

Its going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crying characters are my favorite dont @ me. the more they ugly cry the more my kokoro is brokeoro  
i dont actually think i fall into the whole crying thing, its more i like seeing hurt/comfort rather than the tears themselves. i tried to make this different from licker bait as i could but i really just love Lickers <3


	9. Day 9: NSFW Sadism/ orgasm denial Wesker X Birkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Sadistic will x masochist wesker
> 
> wesker is back from the dead less than a month before william decides its time to perform an experiment.  
just to see how hes healing, of course.
> 
> words : 1657

He gets just a little angry when he hears people refer to him as a “sadist”. something uncomfortable worms its way around his guts like a tapeworm as he wonders what exactly he’s done over his life to earn such a title from others. That's not to say Wesker isn't what they say he is. Everyone who works for umbrella is either a sadist or a masochist, whether they wanted to admit it or not; either they tortured others with experiments or they tortured themselves with the outrageous hours they tried to work. But the specific things that HE had done were meant to be a secret, no one was meant to know so how exactly had they come to the conclusion he was secretly channelling marquise de sade ?

Some lab assistant ducks their head down to avoid his gaze and he cant even try to hide his scowl. If they just looked 2 inches to his left they’d see the real sadist of umbrella; Dr William Birkin.

“what's with the face” will smirks as he leads them around the corridor to his new lab in the NEST “ they’re looking at me like I've got 3 heads.” Albert whispers back “ well… if you DID have 3 heads they’d probably be a lot more interested in you.” he snickers “ they’re just a little intimidated. I've told them all about you. They're afraid of the legend” William goes into a wrinkle of laughter and Wesker rolls his eyes under his glasses. He’d only come to see wills new toys because he wouldn't shut up about them. “are we nearly there yet? I have other things to do in town today besides take the worlds worst umbrella walking tour.” its Williams turn to roll his eyes “yea yea im sure your toy soldiers will be lost without you for an afternoon” he pulls a wristband from his pocket and passes it to Wesker “just a guest pass, it’ll expire in a week but that just means you have 7 more days to visit~” will swipes his own wrist band past a podium and a walkway stretches out in front of them “ this way to the level 5 labs, its where we’re doing the most interesting work “ Wesker follows a few steps behind “ you mean its where They're doing YOUR work.” William shrugs “ its all my work at the end of the day. These idiots cant do anything right by themselves .” Williams voice falls into a whisper as more employees come into sight.

“Good morning Doctor Birkin!” someone trills and its far too early for this. William smiles and waves at their colleagues as they pass like he hadn't just called them all morons and Weskers frown deepens. They wouldn’t be smiling at will if they knew what he was doing last night, or any other night for that matter. Will was umbrellas Golden Boy, he got results and the board lapped up everything he put down. He had to wonder if people were truly so stupid that they didn’t realise HOW he got those results….

** _ ** _“Will are you sure this is absolutely necessary???” Birkin has him pinned up against a wall assaulting his neck with bites so brutal Wesker thinks his friend has finally succumbed to the virus and is trying to dig through to his carotid artery “ you were impaled Al. I need to check you over and make sure you’re regenerating as planned.” he can feel wills erection press against his leg “ so you're going to impale me again? Is that it?”William kisses him with such force his head hits the wall “ you make it sound so crass.“ he leans back and runs his lips up Weskers exposed throat, pressing a kiss to his adams apple “I just need to check you out. That's all” Williams hands are at his throat tugging at his tie and the buttons to his shirt. He undoes some but pops most of them off. Another perfectly good shirt ruined by Williams libido. He yanks the shirt open and the cold lab air hits him right in the gut, almost icy on the still tender wound he had received less than a month ago. “ the scar tissue is healing well…“ William drags his blunt nails down the peachy toned flesh causing Albert to tense and hiss in pain “still a little sensitive” “Will…” Albert warns. he relents a little, tracing circles around the scar with the pad of his thumb “ are you as sensitive in other areas?” Birkin yanks down his slacks without warning and shoves his fingers in dry. Wesker does his best not to cry out. They are still at work after all; nothing to stop a curious co-worker wondering in to see why it sounds like someone is torturing a small animal._ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** _Will stretches him open, cold and clinically before spitting in his palm and stroking himself to full hardness “there’s lube in my bag.” Wesker tries. He doesn't understand why his friend is going out of his way to make this as unpleasant as possible.“this is do. Besides, it’s faster.” William replies. No, it wasn’t really but he sensed William wouldn't want to hear that .“relax al. There's no need to be so tense. No ones coming. “ secretly, That's what he's afraid of . will slides into him hard, lifting his leg to hook it around his waist. Barely a moment elapses before he begins to move._ ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ **

** _ ** _“w-wait.” Albert hisses, pushing him back by the shoulders “I need a minute” he could swear he sees William roll his eyes .its been a long time since he needed to say that. Something in William seems almost feverish, like he’s running out of time . thankfully William obliges and gives him some breathing room. But its not long before the scientist resumes his brutal pace._ ** _ **

** _ ** _“Are you enjoying yourself?” William pokes his hard on, sandwiched between their bodies the friction feels amazing. But its still not enough to distract him from the discomfort he feels at being fucked open so hard and fast with only spit to help them along their way. Wesker whines in pain and he feels William smile against his throat, nesting himself in the crook of Weskers neck. His heart skips a little as he realises just how far they’ve strayed from the old Birkin who was afraid to touch him for fear of leaving finger prints. a silent fear that bubbles up in his throat that that William might be gone forever . William snaps him back to reality with a particularly hard thrust “your stamina clearly isn’t effected.” he laughs “ sadly we aren't as genetically gifted as you.” his voice reaches a crescendo as he buries himself to the hilt in Weskers tight ass. William lets out a sated sigh against his neck and goes still “keep going” he begs. he's on the precipice overlooking the edge despite Williams attempts to render him otherwise “I don’t think so.” William sides out of him and drops him to the ground. It takes him a few seconds to realise what the hell just happened “what the fuck, will?!” Wesker does his best to look furious rather than flustered” I got what I needed. You’ve bonded with the virus perfectly, my experiment was a success” something bitter wells in his mouth like bile as he realises That's all he's become to someone he once called friend : an experiment _ ** _ **

** _ ** _“don't look so sad “ will pats his head like he’s consoling a child “like I said at the start. i just needed to check you out.” William is already straightening his tie “ orgasms were not part of the experiment” “you're a real ass you know that will?” he feels like he might cry, used and discarded like a cheep whore. Not the first time he’s done this but that doesn't make the experience any less unpleasant._ ** _ **

** _ ** _William got results, took what he wanted and damned the consequences. He hopes it comes back to bite him in the ass._ ** _ **

** _ ** _Albert reaches down to his neglected erection before it fades entirely. He doesn't feel like cumming, doesn't really want to. But it would soften the blow, be some sort of consolation for losing a friend. William looms over him with his arms crossed “you're doing it wrong. “ William slaps his hand away . he wants to argue; tell will to fuck off, that no one knows his body better than him. But Williams skilful hands working him over, thumbing his slit and stroking hard and fast drive him over the edge quicker than he can think. Will snorts as Albert slides further down the wall trying in vain to look dignified “I’d say the experiment was a success.” Birkin wipes his hand off on Weskers coat and beings milling around the lab , leaving Wesker alone to catch his breath “ although we may need to repeat it later…for more data of course.”_ ** _ **

** **

He pulls the collar of his sweater up to hide the bite mark and decides that , yes, people really are that stupid.

Especially William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor wesker cant catch a break with me. im always game for wesker x brikin but i do wish people would play with the concept a bit more rather than always making birkin an ickle weeping bottom. if youve read the wesker files you know that even wesker is a little afraid of what william is capable of.
> 
> especially when it comes to science


	10. Day 10 : NSFW Toys/Humiliation Daniel Fabron X Alex Wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he knew what Alex was like, she liked to play games.   
unfortunatly for Daniel, alex brought her toys to a lectrure. he's her favorite plaything and shes determined to humiliate him   
even worse, he desperately needs to use the bathroom
> 
> contains Omorashi....kind of? 
> 
> \---------  
SORRY ITS A DAY LATE IVE BEEN BUSY AND THIS PROMPT WAS HECKIN HARD.  
NO PUN INTENDED.
> 
> words : 2744

Alex was bored. And when Alex was bored she got mischievous. don’t let that prim and proper face or the well spoken accent of an aristocrat fool you, that woman was the reincarnation of Loki.

Or at least, that's what Daniel thought to himself as another wave of pleasure and nausea rolled in his stomach. She played pranks and jokes on everyone and her deadpan expression let her get away with it for years. It seemed she’d taken exception to him, he was her favourite plaything practically since he’d stepped off the flight from umbrella Paris .This time however, Alex was pushing it too far; toys were one thing , he’d grudgingly accepted it when she pushed him into a broom closet on their way here, yanked down his slacks and forced the remote control vibrator far enough up his ass to tickle his tonsils. He’d thought “sure, this might liven up these dull lectures” and gone along with it. But as they waited in the lobby, the toy buzzing on low another sensation welled in his guts: he needed to piss. He’d smiled at Alex and was about to make his excuses but then they were ushered into the hall before he had a chance to find out where the bathrooms even were “Pas de problème” he assures himself as they work through the rows to find their seats, front and centre “ a short lecture then some __fun __with madam Alex.” but as the lecture drags on, the pressure in his bladder beginning to build, his mind starts to wonder to earlier that day.

** _ ** _It takes him a while to realise what she’s doing. When he’d got here the heating was up full blast and the air was dryer than the sahara. Alex offered him a glass of water and he accepted without delay . And it _ ** _ ** ** _ ** _is only one_ ** _ ** ** _ ** _ glass; Daniel gulps it down In one go, its just the right temperature to quench but not cold enough to hurt your teeth and its tastes vaguely sweet “Merci” Alex smiles, that smile that he can never tell if its a good one or bad and they both go back to reading over their notes. A few minutes later he hears water trickle and turns to find Alex refilling his glass. He smiles and accepts gulping down more water as he reads over his notes from the latest test “I really should drink more water” he thinks to himself “ maybe bring a bottle to the console with me. It is healthy after all.” _ ** _ **

** _ ** _Time passes, he's so engrossed in his reading that he doesn't even notice Alex refilling his glass every time it dips below half. He drinks his fill feeling refreshed and no worse for wear after a late night and no coffee. Eventually its time to go. Daniel stands and feels all the water he's had slosh unpleasantly in his stomach and the thought occurs that maybe he should have had some food with all that drink. He makes a mental note to go to the bathroom on the way and stop by the vending machine for a snack._ ** _ **

** _ ** _However all of this is forgotten when Alex drags him into a dark corner to play one of her little games._ ** _ **

** _ ** ** _ **

“why must you torture me like this Cherie?” he whines crossing his legs again “ testing a theory” Alex whispers back without taking her eyes off Birkin “a ‘chicken or the egg’ scenario” Daniel swallows hard, his mouth having the arrogance to be bone dry even after everything he’d had to drink.

He can feel his bladder spasm painfully as he rolls his hips in discomfort. he's only half hard but totally full, the toy adding extra pressure to the bulge in his stomach. pins and needles stretch their way out into his hands as he clamped them to the arms of the chair. he was doing his best to look composed as Alex stared on impassive beside him. Her gaze was fixed on the large screen and podium in front of them where Dr Birkin was giving a talk about his latest research “do you think this could apply to the t-phobos project?” Alex leans over and whispers in his ear knowing full well he isn't paying attention “mmhm” Daniel nodded as he uncrossed his legs slightly, the cramp in his thighs becoming too painful to tolerate. Alex notices this and tuts “ honestly Daniel, a child can hold their bladder for an hour why cant you?” “I **_**_can_**_**” he hisses petulantly “its not my fault you watered me like a dying house plant before we got here.” Alex smirks and reaches into her blazer pocket “maybe this will help” he hears something click and the buzzing from the toy suddenly becomes audible. Daniel gulps as his dick rises to attention and begins visibly tenting his jeans “ Alex.” he scowls “ enough is enough!”

Alex shushes him and points to the lecture “don’t interrupt Dr Birkin” she smiles cruelly. Clearly appealing to her good humour was a lost cause. Daniel falls silent, sliding down in his chair . he jams his hand between his legs both to hide his erection and to ease some of the pain he felt. It took the edge off but it wouldn't hold him for long. The lights go down as a projector powers up at the back of the room. Alex reclines in her chair like a throne and smirks just because she knows he's looking at her. “__ salope__” he mutters under his breath. It wasn’t enough for her to embarrass ; Alex hand to humiliate him, degrade him and hold it over him for the rest of time.

In the dark he could see Alex thumb the button of the controller by her leg teasing him with an increase in pressure and pleasure. Its dark so no one can see how he the blush on his face or how twists in his seat trying to hold his hands to his crotch without looking like that's what he's doing.

Unable to focus on Dr Birkin he remembers Alex words “ its a chicken or the egg scenario” and he suddenly realises what she means. She expects him to make a mess in public, she knew what she was doing and planned this before he even got to work this morning. Daniel groans softly, both in pain and the realisation that it was only a matter of time before he cums in public or he pisses himself. “__or both__” his panicking mind mummers “__knowing Alex, probably both__” he shimmies away from her hoping that a few inches of distance will put him out of the toys range. No such luck.

His movement cause the toy to shift into a new position and Daniel has to bite his hand to keep in the noise. The painful insistence of his full bladder is being held back by the swell of his arousal but only just.He was grinding down on the chair, the thin foam making it painful on the backs of his legs. Its then he decides he's done playing; Daniel carefully uncrosses his legs and buttons up his jacket to hide his erection before putting both hands on the chair and using them to lever himself up out of his seat. He’s going to the bathroom, first to piss then to take out the vibrator and throw it down a flight of stairs.

Its dark. no one will notice him if he's quiet. Just as his ass leaves the seat he hears her voice “sit. Down.” Alex fiercely strong hand shot out across him like a roller coaster bar. She knocks him back into his seat, the pressure of her arm on his belly almost sends him over the edge.“ the lectures only half over. Surely you aren’t so rude as to interrupt our esteemed colleague Dr Birkin.” “Alex please.” he begs. he's already embarrassed at having to do so but its nothing to the humiliation he’ll feel if Alex gets her way “I said, hold it. ” Alex uses __that __tone “don’t you want to be a good boy?” those words fuel his arousal. He didn’t like it but he needed to stay on her good side. Alex bad side was scarier than a public humiliation.Daniel bites his bottom lip and nods; he should have known she’d object, she really was determined to have him degrade himself.

The lights go back up and he notices a wet patch of what he hopes is only pre cum has formed on the front of his jeans. Of course today was the 1 day in the last 4 years he’d opted to wear something other than black. He’s starting to sweat from the exertion of holding his bladder and trying not to cum

“ I can hold it” he mummers like a mantra “ I __have to__ hold it” its he's too hard to piss right now and he knows it. he's talking about whatever else Alex has in mind.

A few minutes pass and he can see Dr Birkins pile of notes start to dwindle. Christ, the man loves the sound of his own voice. Daniel manages to calm himself and actually start to focus on the lecture again. The thought of upsetting Alex or embarrassing himself is a bit of a mood killer. His hard on wont ebb, not with the toy thumbing steadily against his prostate. But at least the desire to relieve himself is fading. Alex is looking at him, frowning. Daniel turns to her and smiles, hoping to rile her. She’d dragged him into this stupid game and he was winning; she must be furious.

But unfortunately for him, Alex doesn't get mad, she gets even.

There is a subtle click as the lights go back up, so subtle he's not sure he hears it at first. He does however, feel it. The toy is vibrating hard enough for him to feel it in the arms of the chair. he's sat between Alex and another person and he can only pray they don’t notice. He sucks in air through his teeth as he feels an impending orgasm begin to build. Daniel twists a hand into his scalp and and twists his blond tresses through his fingers. He fidgets and squirms like a kid on a long car journey, does anything to distract himself from the need to cum but its not working in the slightest.

His belt was digging into his stomach causing pressure from inside and out. he's still biting his lip and beginning to taste blood. he's rocking back and forth in the seat, hands clamped to his crotch and his knees locked together so hard its cutting off the circulation. Alex is trying hard not to laugh as she sees him squirm uncomfortably.

Say what you want about his sadistic tendencies but Daniel knew he didn’t hold a candle to Alex in that department.

He’s dick is rock hard in both desperation and arousal. The pressure of keeping still and having his muscles so tightly clenched is giving him a serious headache. If he doesn't do something soon he feels like he might rupture an organ or burst a blood vessel. But what can he do? Any option he can think of involves humiliating himself. Birkin is till fucking talking and Alex wont let him leave. Tears prick at the back of his eyes and he feels like he might throw up. His muscles are threatening to give out under the stress. But “opening the floodgates” seems like a dangerous precedent to set.

unfortunately Alex has other ideas.

She reaches over to his side of the chair “ you don’t look well Dani…” she smiles cruelly “ is your stomach sore?” she presses down on his taught abdomen and the pressure sends him over the edge. Daniel keens and chokes and tries to cough to cover the sound as waves of pleasure and pain wash over him like a tsunami. He is practically vibrating in his chair as the orgasm washes over him. He can feel warm wetness bloom in his underwear ,vaguely see the stain spread out from under his coat in his peripheral vision but Daniel cant bring himself to care; it just feels so good to have some relief from that unending hardness in his pants.

He goes boneless, leaning his chair, putting his head against the backrest in relief. He’d done it, he’d cum quietly, probably for the first time in his life. But he still felt a strange pressure on his stomach. The need to pee was returning fast and hard but that wasn’t it.

He looked down and saw Alex carefully manicured still pressing on his stomach “Alex, what are you doing???” he cant swat her hand away without making a scene and drawing attention to himself “ I know I said I wanted to see what came first…” she trails off dragging her nails down his stomach “ but I really wanted to see __both”__ Alex has barely finished her sentence before she bears her entire weight down on his stomach. Or, more accurately, his bladder. Daniel clamped his hand to his mouth to stop any noise from escaping but it was obvious he had lost this game.

The urge was suddenly overwhelming and he was exhausted, unable to resist any longer. His muscles give up in agony, shivering and twitching as they go. He gasps at the shock of pain as his bladder gives out and hot urine spread out under him.

He can see the puddle grow with every passing second. Alex shifts her legs so it doesn't reach the red soles of her shoes. She turns away from him but he can still tell she’s laughing at him. He doesn't know when it started but Daniel realises he's started crying. He hiccups as the dark patch spreads over his jeans and down his thighs. He can hear the droplets hit the concrete floor under him and splash onto his canvas shoes.

By the time the stream finally stopped he was crying quietly his face bright red in shame: His belly aches like he's been punched but at least his bladder is empty and there is some small relief in that. 

He was tired and aching all over. His body slumped in the chair and he felt the tension leave his body. The lecture was over now and Birkin was packing up to leave. If he’d held on just a few more minutes he’d have won. But that wasn’t the case; he’d lost and the for fit was his dignity. He wasn’t sure anyone had seen apart from Alex, but he’d never be able to set foot in this lecture hall again.

He sniffs quietly hoping not to draw any more attention, drying his eyes on his sleeves, the only part of him that wasn’t wet. He was too embarrassed to lift his head and look around to see who noticed he’d just wet himself in the middle of a lecture. The cold globs of cum and the cooling piss in jeans was the most uncomfortable feeling he’d ever experienced. But the lecture is over and people are leaving. Daniel goes very still. he sits there shaking , in sopping cold clothes until everyone is gone. 

Now its just him and Alex, victim and tormentor “oh well.” Alex stands and dusts her immaculate white suit down from non existent dust “accidents happen” she pats his head as she walks away leaving him to clean up the mess by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was the hardest one to write so far. not just because ive been working and have a serious headache but also because im not familiar with the kink. i didnt think this fell into watersports or even omo really because it was more about the humilation kink than the act itself???
> 
> idk


	11. Day 11 : SFW Flogging Sergei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short one today so i can get back on track
> 
> mostly a little character study of sergei vladimir.
> 
> conclusion: sergei is really fucked in the head.
> 
> words:456

“harder!” Sergei demanded and they obliged. The ivans were __perfect. Perfectly obedient, perfectly sculpted __

_ _truly _ _

_apologetically_

_ _Perfect._ _

_ _And it made him sick_ _

_ _

_ _Sergei needed perfection. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw only flaws, his aging body beginning to fail, his wrinkles and graying hair displayed prominently. Even his missing eye was proof he wasn't not good enough. A good soldier would have won that fight, a good soldier would have stayed whole._ _

_ _His weakness on display for all to see._ _

_ _

_ _The scar stretched up his cheek and onto his brow. It itched from time to time. Sergei liked to dig at it with a knife, sharpening the edges and carving out the imperfection. It never lasted, the scar always came back nor would it ever fade with him reopening the old wound and pouring in handfuls of salt._ _

_ _

_ _He heard the flogger cut the air as it came for the sensitive flesh of his back. “Sensitive”he thought, "not good enough not hard enough." The ivans he had borrowed for the day flicked their wrists nimbly, something else age had taken from him. He could hear droplets of blood fly from the end of the flogger and land on the floor like bejewelled raindrops moments before the delicious pain returned. He cries out, his body failing to obey his commands. But the pleasure he felt was perfect and Sergei needed it like he needed air._ _

_ _

_ _“more!” he cries out and rolls his shoulders as if daring them to strike his bones. Hes getting stiff bit its well hidden by the burning of his skin.the room goes quiet. It is silent for a while apart from his own out of breath panting. Eventually he grows annoyed, tired of waiting for more and turns to look over his shoulders to glare at the ivans. “ I said. More.” he hisses through gritted teeth. The ivans remain still, watching their brother, their maker bleed. They arent smart. They can just about shit on the paper by themselves but commands are meant to be followed. His commands are meant to be obeyed._ _

_ _

_ _The ivans exchange looks and fall away. They drop the flogger to the floor and retreat. Sergei spits a mouthful of blood. So even now his own blood, his brothers his god damn clones wont obey him. And why should they when he is so weak? Why should anyone listen to him when even his own body disobeys. It ages, it grows tired and weak. _ _

_ _

_ _With a pathetic trembling hand sergei reaches for the flogger “ I will be stronger, harder. Perfect” _ _

_ _t_ _ _ _he sound of leather hitting flesh echoes around his room._ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, i was having trouble writing today
> 
> even though it is short im still happy with it. i like sergei as a character but in game i cant stand him. he and wesker have a some funny lines but sergei is just a terrible person. tbh this might as well be canon because he is such a masochist.


	12. Day 12 :NSFW Phone sex/ Lingerie Hunk X oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This WAS supposed to be a sfw one where I just describe Anatoliy having a snuggly funtime in his favourite silky underpants but NOPE its gotta be filthy.
> 
> Phonesex/lingerie 
> 
> Hunk x Anatoliy 
> 
> Words: 2467

Anatoliy reclined into the soft cushions that filled his bed enjoying the soft hiss they made as they sagged under his weight. He’d thrown off his work clothes, kicked away his thigh boots and peeled his latex gloves from his skin, tossing all of them in the corner; he was tired and sore from spending all day hunched over computers fixing umbrella HQ never ending list of niggling tech problems “__Anatoliy my password isn't working__” “learn to spell dumb ass.” “__Anatoliy I've got a virus__” they were less than impressed when he'd asked if they meant themselves or the computer and that they might need to contact a mortition rather than a technition.

“__well I thought it was funny__” he smiled to himself as they chased him from the lab.

What the hell were they even calling him for anyway? Anatoliy Nemic was alpha team rear security, it was __right there__ on the team roster as you went past the front desk in ****bold letters****. He shot monsters, hacked the unhackable and protected alpha teams asses, that was his only job. Just because it was a slow day around the office didn’t suddenly mean he had suddenly transferred to the tech department. All that air conditioning hadn’t helped his aching bones. Servers needed to be kept cold, any idiot could tell you that. But why did they have to keep the labs colder than a witches tits?

He shivered just thinking about it. The heat his tight clothes had afforded him was quickly fading and his thin frame was getting cold. Being bare ass naked__ probably__ wasn’t helping but its not like this is the first time he’s forgone clothing. He __could__ just snuggle under his covers and call it a day. It was pretty late and he wasn’t that hungry, no real need to get up from his comfy spot in the bed. But the thought of wandering around in the morning in his glass walled, stone tiled apartment in the dead of winter with his whole butcher shop on display made his hair stand on end. Begrudgingly he pulls himself off his nice soft bed and goes looking for some clothes.

Anatoliy rubs his arms for warmth, wishing he’d set the heating to come on before he’d left this morning. even though his closet was only on the other side of the room it feels a lot farther. Umbrella paid them well, extremely well. They’d have to with the sheer amount of BS they expected alpha team to deal with on a regular basis .He’d no idea what the others spent their money on but he chose to lavish himself in all the things that had been denied to him a a child; for example, a nice apartment with a walk in wardrobe, soft bed all to himself and clothes that weren't handmedowns.

The tingle of the cold on his skin was making some of the scars on his back itch, he hurriedly reached the closet, flinging open the mirrored doors and dove in. His taste in clothes wasn’t expensive, just new. He loved black; anything tight or leather or vaguely physically uncomfortable looking was right up his alley. But sometimes he just wanted to be comfortable, there were a surprising amount of “normal” things in there. Sweatpants or straight jackets, fluff or fetish there wasn’t much in between with him.

Anatoliy walked back out of his wardrobe wearing some of his favourite; not too much to sleep in, not so little he’ll be cold; stockings, matching bralette and panties were a must for longing around the house.

all black of course.

Once upon a time he’d worn this stuff all the time but that had stopped when he started working for umbrella. Not that he was embarrassed to be seen in it , god no. He regularly showed up to work in latex and leather, covered in Hickeys and scratches and wearing a fucked out look that was almost iconic at this stage. His fellow alphas would hardly bat an eye if he showed up with a whale tail or bra straps poking out of his Bdu's. no the real reason he didn’t wear lingere to work was he didn’t like ruining his favourite things. Nothing was sexy about getting licker spit on your favourite crop top…

Well…maybe there was if that was your thing. But it certainly wasn’t his.

He let his straight black hair out of its ponytail and shook it loose, the walk from the wardrobe to his bed seeming very long all of a sudden. His scalp ached from having it up; it really had been a long day and only know he realised just how tired he was.

Anatoliy flops down on the bed and feels it swallow him whole. He’s already closing his eyes and he's barely lain down.Hes about to pull over the covers and turn off his soft pink lamp when his phone begins to ring beside the bed. He groans and considers ignoring it. People called him for 2 things, work or sex and he wasn’t in the mood to hear about either of those things right now.

“hey, ani…” the voice on the other side rings out, sounding slightly slurred “HUNK?” he sits up in bed, instantly wide awake “ hows it goin?” he’d known HUNK practically his entire adult life and no once in all those years had he referred to him as anything other than “Schwartz” or “Nemic” or even “ You little brat” either something was __very wrong __or this wasn’t HUNK. “er is everything alright, Boss?” he tries. Its late, too late for work. So this must be social…that's not like HUNK at all. “ yea…why wouldn't I be?” HUNK chuckles and that's when it clicks “are you drunk?” Anatoliy laughs and works himself deeper into the bed. HUNK hiccups “no…maybe.” a few moments of silence pass before HUNK speaks up again

“what are you wearing?”

He feels his cheeks burn. Its been a __long time__ since someone made him blush “er…just you know…pants…a crop top…stockings” he hears HUNKs breath hitch on the other end “ well those can stay but everything else is going in a pile on the ground. “ so HUNK liked stockings. Interesting. The man must been __hammered __to have let that small detail about his sex life slip through. Intrigued as he was, something wasn’t sitting right with Anatoliy. Maybe it was the fact he couldn’t see HUNK…but he did this all the time with Daniel while he was back in Paris so that wasn’t it.

maybe it was the fact he was drunk.

He liked to toe the line. Drink and drugs were just part and parcel of his life. But he knew his limit: HUNK had never come to Arukas with them, he wouldn't even take aspirin. Not to mention having 2 people on such drastically different levels of sobriety was….iffy. It made communicating difficult and nothing killed his hard-on like someone too out of it to say yes.

“you…sure you wana do this boss?” Anatoliy asked. He just wanted to be sure HUNK knew what he was getting himself in for. He wouldn't blame him for admitting he fucked up a little and hanging up. Unlike the other alphas, Schwartz wouldn't hold a 2am booty call against him.

Probably.

HUNK grunted “ why wouldn't I? don’t you?” HUNK was moving around, probably stripping off clothes. He decided if HUNK was game, so was he. He held the phone with one arm and stretched another down between his legs “you're touching yourself already Nemic? Thought you had a little more patience than that.” he laughed “ nope, just adjusting my stockings. wouldn't want them to come off when we…get started” he lowered his voice to a sultry tone and tried to imagine HUNK squirming in his seat. “wouldnt’ want that now would we?” HUNK’s voice was suddenly clearer, unmuffled. He must have taken off that mask.

A thought occurred. He could count the number of times he’d seen HUNK with his mask off on one hand. What did HUNK even wear when he wasn’t working? “what about you? “ he started running his hand down his thigh, palming over his crotch and tight panties “ jeans? Does it matter?” HUNK sounded impatient “Its been a long day HUNK, I don’t want to have to work any more. Just tell me…” he moped, increasing the pressure as he felt himself through his clothes “ you really are a pillow princess aren't you.” HUNK pulls down a zipper and lets out a sigh. Anatoliy paused his ministrations .He’d never thought of himself as a __pillow princess__ but looking around his room and __what he was wearing__ gave him pause for thought “so what if I am?” he shot back as he began to work his black silken panties down his sharp hips. Things were heating up and he didn’t want to ruin them “well no one likes a lazy princess. I might have to punish you.” its his turn to hitch his breath. He’s glad he only opted for underwear, the heat is rising fast and so is his dick “oh really?” he quirks an eyebrow“how? What did you have in mind?” Anatoliy moves to put the phone between his ear and his shoulder so both of his hands are free “ well I cant spank you because I know how much you enjoy that.” HUNK is breathing hard and he can just about hear the soft sounds of flesh on flesh” and I cant tie you down or mark up that pretty skin of yours…” Anatoliy sighs in pleasure and relaxes his shoulders “ what can you make me do?” he smirks “ I can make you cum.” HUNK teases “start by suck your fingers. get them nice and wet for me” he trails fingertips up his chest, over the silk and lace of his crop top “ yes sir.” he pushes them past his lips and sucks just for HUNK . he swirls his tongue over 3 of them and listens to HUNK sigh. After a minute or 2 of sucking and moaning lightly he pulls them out with a performative pop “ you sound like you enjoyed that” “ not as much as you” he hears HUNK laugh again and the sound send shivers up his spine. HUNK might forget this in the morning but certainly wouldn't.

“if I was there id be spreading you open. Finger yourself” HUNK commands “let me hear you sing” his hands fly back down between his legs in a hurry; one hand pressing against his rim and the other around the base of his erection “what else would you be doing?” he starts to move, scissoring his fingers in and out while his other hand pumps slowly up and down “ kissing down your neck…”HUNK sighs as he speeds up his own hand ” kisses? that's not like you~” “before I sink my teeth into that little spot where your neck meets your shoulders. The one that really makes you scream.” he smiles and rolls his head like HUNK is really nuzzling into that spot “ that's more like it. I can see myself running my hands down your back. don’t worry, my nails are filed it wont hurt…much” both he and HUNK are really breathing hard. He’s close, his fingers not quite enough to reach his prostate from this angle but hes still squirming under his own touch. If he just closes his eyes and presses a little harder, with a little less restraint, its almost like HUNK is there with him “im so close “ he pants “ ngh…HUNK…” he’s starting to lose his words “ go on ani. I cant wait.” The soft voice almost doesn't sound like HUNK .He’s never heard him talk like that before. It sends him right over the edge shuddering in pleasure as his orgasm spreads out like a fire. HUNKs voice is giving him tingles in his extremities and his brain feels fuzzy “HUNK!” He cums, high pitched and almost screaming out his bosses name. On the other end of the line HUNK lets out a strangled cry and its the loudest hes ever heard him. If he hadn't already cum that might have sent him over the edge all over again.

Things go quiet. He lies there and listens to his an HUNKs out of sync breathing feeling saited and sleepy but also rather alone. He almost wishes HUNK was lying next to him; another warm body in the cold room.

But of course the masked man was never one for sentiment. If he had really been here he’d probably be getting dressed right about now and about to leave. As if on cue he hears HUNK cough and pull up his zipper “ was it good for you as well?” he jokes and much to his amazement HUNK responds “y-yea.”” you ok man? This is the most ive hear you talk in…ever.”” shut the fuck up Schwartz” HUNK’s usual venom returns “shall we do this again some time?.” he expects HUNK to refuse flat out “only if you let me do the talking.” Anatoliy opens his mouth just in time to hear the line go dead.

He might be a princess but HUNK was a real diva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late but i had a lot of fun with this one. i think its safe to say that Anatoliy is my favorite oc right now. hes so easy to write and honestly so enjoyable. i have him in here a few more time but mostly with canon characters so dont worry too much about it getting too far away from resident evil


	13. Day 13: SFW non-sexual age regression Chris/ Wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam, i dont know if this is what you had in mind but i am so out of my comfort zone i cant even see it anymore.  
i hope its ok
> 
> Chris wakes in a panic one morning to find his boyfriend is not with him. he goes into the kitchen and finds al acting like a scared little kid demanding "his chris" 
> 
> words:1262

Chris’ first hint that something is wrong is when he’s startled awake at 3 am. That in itself isn't unusual; bio terrorists didn’t take his sleep schedule into account when planning an attack. He flings himself out of bed and starts to get dressed before he’s even fully concious . but after a moment or two to come around he realises his lights aren't on; there's no sirens or alarms, his phone isn't even ringing. Chris wobbles back to bed and sits on the edge the shock of adrenalin making him shaky. Its hard to remember sometimes that he doesn't live on base any more. Its even harder to remember that he’s not sleeping alone; he hopes al wont be too mad at getting woken up so early, he found it hard to sleep at the best of times.

Chris leans back into the covers “sorry al, did I wake you?” he gropes around in the darkness for his boyfriend but only finds cold sheets “al?” he reaches over and turns on the lamp, finding their bed empty “Albert?!” Chris calls out in a panic. He goes quiet and listens; there is faint sobbing coming from the living room. Chris flails out of bed faster than before and pelts to the lounge “Albert!?” he looks around frantically “ where are you?!”

“Chris…” Wesker is sitting on the floor under the table, his arms around his legs and head resting on his knees “I want Chris” he sobs “ al. Thank god.” he feels a mix of relief and anxiety; happy he's found his boyfriend still in the apartment, afraid that he doesn't know what's wrong. Its been quite some time since Wesker was in this kind of state. His heart is threatening to burst out of his chest “ are you ok?” he says breathlessly “ I want Chris!” he repeats childishly, hiccuping from all the tears he’d been crying. God only knows how long he’d been sitting there In the cold “I’m right here al, I’m right here.” he reaches out for his boyfriends arm “just tell me what's wron-NO!” he yelled swatting away Chris hand” I want **_**_my _**_**Chris!” Weskers pouting would have been cute if it wasn’t so sad “ ok, ok” Chris soothed “ ill get you __Chris__.” he cautiously stood and backed off. Wesker might be acting like a child, but he was still strong enough to break every bone in his body. If he didn’t even recognise Chris there was no telling what al might do.

He retreats to their bedroom and looks for anything vaguely Chris shaped. “think dammit…” what could Wesker possibly mean. He didn’t recognise him, so there must be some other “Chris” in his life. The thought made him a little sour, but there'd be time for petty jealousy later. Al had never mentioned any other chris’s or anything about his past at all. When he moved in his entire life’s possession had fit in a steamer trunk, the one currently at the end of he bed. Chris flipped the lid and began to rifle through it for any evidence of another “Chris” there were some clothes, a few pairs of shades and some fake id’s. Chris makes a mental note to ask him about those later but for now he needs to find “Chris”

Everything Albert owns is upended onto the floor. There's no photos, no drawings no diary nothing. he's about to give up when he hears a rattle and a plank of wood falls away from the case: the trunk has a false bottom. There are many interesting things hidden at the base of the trunk, photos, Albert’s STARS shirt (tattered, torn and covered in blood) as well as his umbrella ID and the hospital band from when Chris had rescued him.

But the most interesting thing is brown,fluffy and staring back at him with an unblinking eye.

A teddy bear.

Albert Wesker had a teddy bear.

Chris breathes in deep and tries hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it all while he examines the ancient toy. Its the most hideous creature he’s ever seen and that's saying something; the bear is simultaneously under stuffed and over stuffed, its fat head lolling to one side of its pathetically tiny body as he tried to pick it up. Its missing an eye and most of its fur leaving only cotton skin rubbed smooth by years of careworn cuddling. He flips it upside down careful not to cause more damage and examines its tag. There, in faded blue letters written by a child is the name “cris”. there is a little relief that he’s the only Chris in his boyfriends life but mostly he's just happy to have found what he's looking for.

He holds the bear gingerly at arms length like its contagious, he cant imagine why Albert would want this thing never mind have held onto it all these years . But, if it will make him stop crying, Chris will happily give it to him.

He returns to the living room and crouches under the “is this cris?” he holds out the bear and Albert snatches it away crushing it like a python as he holds it to his chest. The force of his hug makes the bears stitching creak and causes its head to bulge like it might burst. Al is silent for a few moments as he steadies his breathing “i want my blankie.” he says quietly “I’m cold.” he’s still sniffing, tears and snot trailing down his face “c’mon ill tuck you in” this is strange but after so long dealing with Weskers moods and all the weird shit umbrella has put them all through, he's learned to just roll with it “its bed time.” he speaks softly but sternly as he holds out a hand for Wesker to take. He does, with uncharacteristic softness and lets himself be led back to bed.

\------------------

The sunlight streaming in under the curtains was what woke him the next morning. Truth be told he doesn't remember falling back asleep. He does remember Wesker starting to cry as he went to leave sputtering something about monsters under his bed. He intended to sit on top of the quilt until al fell asleep then stay on the couch but the exhaustion must have gotten the better of him.

He hears Albert sigh and yawn next to him before stretching out his long legs under the comforter “ good morning.” he tries “ good morning Christopher.” Chris smiles and breathes a contented sigh; his boyfriend, Albert Wesker was back.

“thank you for looking after me last night.” al murmured into his shoulder “no problem al. You know Id do anything for you.” Wesker said nothing but snuggled closer into him “ where’s cris?”he joked looked around for the plushy ” Do you want him back?” Wesker shook his head “ he doesn't hug back. I've got something better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant, nay, wont do sexual age kinks. its just not for me.  
i thought this was cute and sweet and given that its day 13 obvs i had to do something with Wesker, no.13
> 
> so have something cute and sweet and fluffy and chrisker


	14. Day 14 : SFW FinDom Jessica Sherawat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Sherawat Findom - financial domination/ sugar daddy?
> 
> Yeah so Jessica is either a gold digger or a financial domme to me. All she talks about is lobster dinners and tryna fuck Chris. I might hate her as a character but damn girl live your best life.
> 
> i dont like jessica AT all but this was a fun one

There's no reason for her to be the way she is. No tragic past, no emptiness in her heart. Nothing happened in her life to lead her to this place. As the saying goes “ lead me not into temptation”. Jessica didn’t need directions, she could find her own way. She’d gotten into this… extra curricular activity on a whim one day while she was shopping. It was the end of the month and he bank balance didn’t match her fashion aspirations. Not a big deal, she’d just wait till she got paid on Friday. She was about to close her laptop and go to bed when a private message pinged at the bottom of her browser. She got messages all the time from strangers who’d stumbled across her profile. All they usually wanted was to hook up, which was fine by her, but she hadn't found anyone worth messaging back yet.

This one however, was different.

“can I send you money?”she stared at the message for a f few seconds in confusion. Usually people asked for nudes, pics, her address etc. But not once had the offered her anything in return. This had to be a trick or something “why? What do you want?” she’d typed back quickly “ I want to make you happy…” the stranger had responded “mistress…”

Since then she’d found her new ‘thing’. Jessica Sherawat, financier domme. It had a nice ring to it. She suspected her co-workers knew what she was up to. That little freak Quint had offered her a messily £300 for her time. She’d laughed and walked on, she had bigger fish to fry.

Case in point, tonight was date night. “Date” being in the biggest air quotes she could manage. She rarely met face to face with clients, if at all, preferring to talk over the phone or via the internet while she luxuriates at home. Still, this new one had begged for a face to face meet and after all he’d through to get her attention, who was she to deny this one small request? She made the reservations, chosen both their outfits( custom tailored and designed just for them) and ordered a bottle of champagne for the occasion. Jessica arrived first to scope the place out, create an exit ect, just in case things went south. But the opulent dining hall had sucked her in and soon she was relaxing at the bar, crystal glass of 96’ Dom perignon rose gold in one hand and her phone in the other. Several men and a few women approached her offering to buy her another drink as she waited but she declined. She was on the job after all.

Time passes and Jessica is feeling a buzz. Its not the alcohol, no she’s only had 1 glass. The men that come to see her always want more. Its up to her to put them back in their place and she cant do that if she doesn't have her wits about her. No,the thing that makes Jessica’s heart leap is the thrill of the catch. These men find her, she makes no effort and reaps all the rewards.

There had been a few others before __this __human atm. They’d been needy, they hadn’t followed her rules and her budgets so she’d taken as much as she could from them then tossed them to the kerb. Some of them begged; got down on their hands and knees on camera and plead for her to keep them.Jessica howled; these pathetic creatures were only worth as much to her as the contents of their wallet. at the end of the day they were just raindrops and Jessica was an ocean.

This new <strike>victim </strike>client was a big spender. He’d given over $20000 for just a few hours of her time. Jessica smiles into her glass thinking how she might spend that money. She's not totally irresponsible; she still works for the BSAA…for now. That money kept a roof over her head and food in her fridge. But this little hobby of hers kept her __alive__. A giddy thrill runs through her as she becomes aware of someone staring at her.

That's not unusual for a lone woman, beautifully dressed and glaring out from under her heavy bangs with bedroom eyes. But she’s learned over time to tell the difference between “I want to fuck you” stares and the “I only have eyes for you” stares. This feeling is defiantly the second one.

She glances around the opulent room, light from the crystal chandelier making the room seem hazy and dream like. She’s taught herself to pick her mark out of a crowd. Even if he wasn’t wearing the suit she picked, she’d have been on to him a mile away.

Jessica could see him walking from across the dining room. The sultry and sophisticated atmosphere of the restaurant she had chosen for their meet up suited her but not him. All the money in the world couldn’t distract from the fact he didn’t know what the hell he was doing.

Jessica resisted the urge to call him over like a little lost lamb. She was getting paid to be here and the longer she dragged this out the more she got. Eventually the poor creature spotted her like a gazelle seeing the cheetah watching it from the tall grass and made its way over to her.

Jessica remained still while he lent in for a kiss. Just on the cheek. If he wanted anything more from her he’d have to earn it. He started to speak, to introduce himself; his mouth full of dazzling perfectly straight white teeth but she hushed him, pressing a delicate manicured finger to her lips. $20000 for meeting with him, for allowing him the privilege of seeing her in the flesh, to bathe in her aura.

Everything else was a premium

Jessica reached into her gem studded hand bag and pulled something out, setting it on the bar between them” first things first.” she slid the card reader towards him “ you know the drill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jessica makes me laugh. as much as i dislike her shes living the life we all dream of. someone just gives you money and doesnt expect anything in return. you have all the power
> 
> maybe its time i looked into becoming a findom myself...


	15. Day 15: SFW Kissing Parker Luciani X Raymond Vester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raymond is hurt on his first mission and is afraid hes going to die.  
parker knows hes going to be fine, he just needs to shut up for 5 minutes.  
hes got better things he could be doing with his mouth
> 
> words : 1162

“want me to kiss it better?” Raymond spits up a mouthful of blood, choking on his own laughter . he's giggling despite the situation possibly from the blood loss. he's very aware that the gleeful noise he's making could attract more of those monsters but he’s so light headed he cant bring himself to care.“are you serious?!” he says between chortles. Parker is trying hard to hide his smile, to stay stoic under the gravity of their predicament. He rolls his eyes “what do you think, cadet?” “I think you’re all talk.” Parker kneels down so he’s level with Raymond, blue eyes staring into brown “I think all that blood loss is going to your head” he pokes Raymond’s forehead softly and watches him suddenly lose all the energy he had a second ago. The effort of all that laughter must have taken it out of him.

“Jessica is taking her sweet old time”Parker says softly. The cadet is looking pale, even more so than normal. How he could spend the last 3 weeks on a Mediterranean island and not get a hint of sun about him was beyond Parker. Raymond's head dips like he's about to fall asleep. The bloodstain on his pants has reached his ankle and doesn't show any signs of slowing “ hey!” Parker smacks his shoulder a harder than was really necessary “ keep your eyes open, this is no time for a nap cadet!” “sorry captain” Raymond mummers . he looks like he's struggling for air “ you need to stay alert. That's an order. “ Parker’s putting on a show acting tough. But really he feels for the kid. This is his first mission out of the academy and he's already been wounded in action.

He checks his watch. Jessica has been gone for nearly 15 minutes already. Should he have sent her off alone? Jessica was a veteran agent, competent , careful and courageous. he would like to think she could look after herself. But the rookie wouldn't last 5 minutes on his own in this state; his wounded leg had practically hobbled him and the way his hands shook in fear and adrenaline meant he wouldn't be able to hit the side of a barn. Parker had to stay with him but they need to get a move on, stop the bleeding and get Raymond somewhere to rest.

“captain” the cadet snaps him out of his thoughts .Raymond's skin is turning grey, his usually rosy lips looking dry. He licks them and tries to speak “I-if I…um…” he closes his eyes as pain over takes his youthful features “what is it cadet?” Raymond lifts a shaking hand to his face hiding his eyes “i don’t want to die here…” he sniffs . Parker rolls his eyes “you aren’t going to die here cadet, I wont let you.” Raymond shakes his head “ no you don’t understand, a hunter scratched me…” Parker shrugs “so? Its a bad cut but we’ll have you back on your feet in no time” Raymond laughs sadly as a few tears make their way down his face “captain…what if I’m infected…ill be one of those things before Jessica gets back.” Parker is taken aback. With everything that had been happening he hadn't even considered the fact THEY could turn into monsters. People had been dying so quickly they hadn't had the chance to become zombies. Raymond was only 22 he had his whole life ahead of him there was no way he’d become one of those…things “ don’t say such ridiculous things Raymond. You're going to be fine” Parker puts a hand on his forehead; he’s only a little warm. But they've been running around like crazy for hours, he's lost a lot of blood who wouldn't be a running a hot after that? Raymond is fine.

he's going to be fine.

“ I just want to say- if you don’t stop talking ill shut you up myself.” Parker raises his voice but he’s not angry with Raymond. he's angry at this bullshit situation that might cost a promising young cadet his life. Its politics and red tape and having to sit back and watch people die because the men in suits say “not yet” “let me speak dammit!” Raymond roars “I just wanted to tell you it was an honour to know you , par-MFF” he's cut off as Parker presses their lips together. The shock stuns him into silence . Raymond gasps and bumps his head off the door behind him. Parker's face is so close to his he cant focus on those big brown eyes and oh god is this really happening???

Parker is soft and __warm. __Maybe it IS the blood loss, maybe its the fact he's nearly died 3 times today but something comforting rises in his chest a familiar safe feeling that tries to tell him he’s going to be ok. He wants more of this feeling, just a little more before he dies.Raymond closes his eyes and leans in, kissing back. He already needs air but he's afraid to stop in case this is just a dream. How long have they been kissing? It feels like forever and an instant all in one.Parker puts a hand on the back of his head carding through his soft red hair. He presses them closer, tongue slipping past his cherry coloured lips. A tiny while works its way up his throat but its in pleasure not pain. His lungs are burning for air and he's feeling a new kind of light headed all over. Parker runs his tongue over Raymond's lips and begins to lean back

They part with an audible pop. Raymond is breathing like he's run a marathon but his colour is better, his blue eyes bright and clear “wa-what was that for?” Raymond slurs through kiss swollen lips “ well…you know…desperate times, desperate measures.” Parker grins cheekily. He turns as he hears Jessica’s heeled steps thundering down the corridor “ I got a first aid kit!” she yells “and I brought company!” several green monsters are hot on her tail “desperate times indeed” Raymond mutters back sarcastically “one more for good luck?” Parker pecks him on the cheek and turns to face hunters.

Raymond's feeling better already. He’ll have to find some way of thanking Parker later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The urge to call Parker “carver” from dead space was very overwhelming. I had to do a find and replace at the end of it all to make sure I got the right name. Idk why I kept doing it because theyre nothing alike..


	16. Day 16 : NSFW Glory hole HUNK x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an unofficial rule in USS head office. 3rd floor bathrooms were off limits for pissing. You went in there for a good time and nothing else and anyone who broke that rule was banned until they had made it up to the team. How exactly? Well sometimes you had to clean the canteen, sometimes you bought a round at Arukas after work 
> 
> Mostly you just worked the glory hole though.  
\-----------------  
Schwartz, my favorite fuckup is back again and gagging for it. this time its HUNK whos gotten drawn into his nymphomaniac tendencies.  
glory hole  
Bonus! choking...kinda.
> 
> my friend @Pelissa did the wonderful drawing for this fic which you can see here  
https://twitter.com/PelissaShieva/status/1176660692067336192
> 
> words : 3985

The weird looks he’s getting as he walks around headquarters like this are nothing new. His eye make up is smudged across his face, it might have been more appropriate coming out of a club than going in. but whatever, people going THERE weren’t going to be looking at his face too hard.

after a mission like __that__ mission he needed to blow off some steam. He couldn’t just shoot something or drink it away like the others, shit like this was the __only thing __that really let him vent. It wasn’t ideal, having to finish his shift feeling sticky and full with other peoples jizz but at least when he went home tonight he’d be able to sleep, exhausted but too tired to have nightmares or worry about the awful things he’d seen on missions .

After a shower , of course.

There was an unofficial rule in USS head office. 3rd floor bathrooms were off limits for pissing. You went in there for a good time and nothing else and anyone who broke that rule was banned until they had made it up to the team. How exactly? Well sometimes you had to clean the canteen, sometimes you bought a round at Arukas after work .

Mostly you just worked the glory hole though.

_ _The first time he had to do it was for something stupid. He was meant to be rear security, that meant guarding peoples asses, literally and figuratively. he’d been standing watching the entrance to this no name tech firm for nearly 2 hours while the others ran around breaking things. he found where the wallpaper repeated, counted the ceiling tiles and even hacked the door guards pc, but even that had barely killed 20 minutes._ _ _ _ To top it all off_ _ _ _ there was nothing to distract him from the fact he was busting for a piss. The minutes ticked on and still no sign from the rest of alpha team. Just when he thought he might burst they arrive and shoo him upstairs and back to the copter. Yelling at _ _ _ _B_ _ _ _oon_ _ _ _e_ _ _ _ to fly faster_ _ _ _,_ _ _ _ they make it back to HQ in record time. he practically throws himself down the stairs to the closest toilets, the ones on the third floor. He slams open the door and just manages to get his stupidly tight one piece bdu off in time. the relief it him like a tidal wave. It was only after emptying his painful bladder that he noticed he wasn’t alone in the bathroom. Another USS member, beta team maybe is standing beside him with his pants around his ankles ._ _

_ _Only unlike _ _ _ _A_ _ _ _natoliy, he_ _ _ _’_ _ _ _s not facing the urinals. The relieved smile slides from his face as he realises his mistake. This isn’t the bathroom. This is THE bathroom._ _

_ _“ god dammit Schwartz!” _ _

He’d been pretty fucking nervous the first time he’d plonked his ass down in that grimy stall. It wasn’t his first time sucking dick but there was usually a blissed out face to look up it, hands to pull his hair or choke him. Having nothing to look at but a dirty hole in the wall wasn’t his idea of a good time. the way his hands trembled when he first heard someone unzip, how his mouth went dry when someone stuck their pride and joy through that tiny hole was so unlike him. It certainly didn’t clue him in to how much fun he’d be having shortly.

When he took a moment to calm himself and realise the situation the something utterly shameful happened. His heart leapt in his chest and he felt his own dick rise against his jeans. Here he is getting off on company time, with complete strangers. 2 of his favourite kinks wrapped into one : public sex with strangers. After he realised that it was hard to see any of this as any kind of a punishment. He was tempted to start fucking up on purpose just so he’d have an excuse to come here. He wrapped his tongue around that strangers length and sucked for all his worth .

he was getting paid for this after all.

Since then he’d been hooked on coming to this place. It had become part of his routine : home, work, glory hole shower repeat. He’s sure his therapist would call this an ‘unhealthy coping mechanism’ but he didn’t care.

he never really put much stock in psychology anyway.

He quickly stripped off his combats. It was pretty chilly but he knew he’d heat up fast and nothing said cock sucking whore like going back on shift in a sticky uniform. He folded it and placed it on the cistern of the toilet. He was only half sure none of the toilets worked but he wasn’t going to risk putting it on the floor and get his favourite top covered in cum.

He sits patiently on the floor of the stall and waits for his first customer. Its not long before someone gingerly opens the creaking door and steps in, their shoes squeaking off the tiled floors.

He likes to try and guess who it is that’s come to his little hole in the wall. Just their jobs or what kind of frustration brought them in here .Sometimes their shoes are a bit of a give away; combats for the USS members, dress shoes or sneaks for the scientists etc. Some times its how they treat him; the ones that just stand there and let him do the work are just experimenting, the ones that thrust into the hole and cum in his mouth with no warning are frustrated as all hell. He doesn’t really want to know names. It would make kind of weird to be talking with one of the higher ups then suddenly realise “hey….didn’t I suck your dick this morning?” besides the thrill for him is in the mystery.

Whoever this first guy was he was wasting his time in a spectacular way. This pencil dick wasn’t even enough to deep throat never mind make him gag. He opened his mouth trying to breath in around the cock, forced his tongue out as far as he could but nothing made him feel that twinge of pain or rush of excitement that came with losing air for just a second. He decides to finish this one off by hand; he slides back with a pop and the person comes straight onto his face with no warning “ damn.” They breath out obviously having more fun than him “ that was incredible. Why don’t you get your cute ass out here and leme take a look at you?” he hates it when they get like this.

“yea I don’t think so.”Schwartz snorts. He’s not about to start bitching about __glory hole ettiquet__ or whatever but c’mon; don’t put anyone’s eye out and don’t fucking ask to see them,’ that's literally the only 2 rules. “holy fuck Schwartz?!” he hears a zip fly up and startled legs back away from the hole. He doesn't recognize their voice but clearly they know him “I thought you were a chick?!” he laughs suddenly and it catches them both off guard “in this shit hole? You know USS is like 99% guys right?” “I think I’m gonna be sick.__you’re __fucking sick” he rolls his eyes hard “you’re the one who came to the hole,man.” he can hear them breathing hard but whether its in panic or from cumming he cant tell. “I’m not gonna tell , Jesus calm your tits.” he says in a bored tone. It was just a gob job, it didn’t mean anything. Especially when you couldn’t even see who was sucking your dick.

His effort is wasted however, since the ungrateful recipient has already sprinted for the door and fled ”pussy.” he mummers under his breath as he leans back and begins to scroll on his phone, waiting for the next one.

\----------

Its not long before someone else shows up, then another and another.its not __unsatisfying__ to hear people get off on his effort or even to hear the variety of names his visitors call out as they cum no doubt playing out some fantasy in their mind. Its one of the things he loves most about the glory hole, he can be whoever they want and vice versa.

The only problem he found with the booth was that no one could touch him, mark him. Daniel would if he was, here but sadly the Frenchman had buggered off back to Paris with that witch Alex or whatever her name was. he’d be pissed if he knew Schwartz got his fix elsewhere, but who was he to complain when Schwartz was sure he was playing hide the pickle with that woman even as he spoke.

Daniel hated to share but what he didn’t know wouldn't kill him

This newest person was giving as good as he was getting and Anatoliy wished it wouldn’t end . he moans out around their dick and swallows hard “shush you're doing great” everyone and their mother knows he has a praise kink but no ones meant to know its him behind that hole. Maybe that pencil dick from earlier had started running his mouth, who knows? Right now, he doesn’t care. He works his skin tight shorts down his ass, pinging them against his skin for good measure. He’s sure the snap of the latex will leave a mark.

Perfect.

He goes down onto his hands and knees slurping and sucking as deep as he can. His lips are flush with the hole and his nose is pressed against the hideous blue laminate board that separates the stalls. He reaches around to shove two fingers roughly inside himself. He’s still wearing the latex forearm gloves from work so his fingers slip In with little resistance. He wont touch his own dick, not yet. He’s just getting started.

He moans obscenely around the strangers length as they come , pressing in deeper with his gloved fingers. Their hot cum fills up his mouth spilling out the sides. Schwartz whimpers as they withdraw, swallowing hard for good measure “fuck you swallow? that's hot.” he nods as he fingers himself open but he knows they cant see him “with service like that id love to stay but I’ve a got a mission.” they zip up and leave him alone again, only the sound of his breathing to keep him company.

He continues to play with himself getting more and more worked up as he waits. He figures 1 more person and he’d be satisfied. And just like that he hears the door swing open again , his heart jumps and the excitement goes right to his dick. His erection is straining against the front of his latex shorts so hard its almost painful.

The person approaches the hole, unzips and sticks it in without a word. Anatoliy smiles as he swallows them. There's only one person in the whole of the USS this opposed to small talk.

He __knows__ HUNK comes here sometimes. the alpha commander is the only one who manages to keep his composure while he gives a blow job that would shame a $1000 hooker. HUNK never talks, never praises but the tiny noises that masked man makes get him irrationally worked up. 

“Captain chatty.” He’s a little breathless but still smiles as he wipes away whatever cum he couldn’t swallow from the last person “ I was wondering when you’d show up” HUNK says nothing, he never did. Occasionally he’d mummer something about a gag but that was it.

He wasn’t fond of gags. Never had been, never will be. Anatoliy likes to talk during sex, or more accurately he likes to crack jokes, mock, taunt and insult during sex. He’s loud, he screams and moans like he’s getting paid for it The more annoyed his partner gets the more fun he’s having.

HUNK on the other hand likes silence . it wouldn’t be the first time HUNK walked out on him, half hard and disappointed when he’d said too much in between mouthfuls of cock.

That didn’t stop the alpha leader from coming back mind you.

“talkative as usual…” he smiles and gets to work. Schwartz sucked for all his worth hollowing his cheeks and taking HUNK right to the back of his throat. He buried his nose in the alpha Commander’s crotch “ natural blond huh?” he said as he let go for air. HUNK grunted but that was the first noise he’d made this whole time. Determined to make his boss squeal Anatoliy pulled his fingers out of his ass, discarded his soiled gloves and added both hands to hunks dick along with his mouth. There was just about enough room, the commander wasn’t the biggest he’d ever taken. That award went to some horse-man hybrid from theta team he’d blown a few months ago. He’d need 2 ibuprofen for his jaw after that and could only take soft foods for a week.

Schwartz bobbed his head so hard he nearly smacked it off the divider. He’s sure the friction must be amazing but HUNK is characteristically silent. It makes him annoyed. Not just annoyed actually, it makes him angry. Here he was on his hands an knees for his boss giving him his all and he couldn’t even let him know he was doing a good job. He takes HUNK right to the back of his throat triggering a gag reflex he didn’t know he still had. Anatoliy chokes as He angrily pulls off hunks cock “ you know you could give me a little to work with here.” he nips along the sides “ fucking say something!” hunks dick disappears from the hole and he groans. Clearly he over stepped the mark. Again.

Just as Anatoliy resolves to finish himself off alone he hears a knock at the stall “open the door.” His heart jumps in his chest. His hand trembles as he reaches for the latch “open the door Schwartz.” hunks tone is demanding, needy . Anatoliy tries and fails not to look flustered. His mouth is dry and he can hardly speak “boss…I-not a word Nemic” he unzips his trousers and pushes Schwartz to his knees “ you have better things to do with that loud mouth of yours” he looks at hunks pride and joy then up at the masked man asking for permission “ what are you waiting for” Schwartz needs little encouragement to bury HUNK at the back of his throat. He wraps his arms around hunks thighs and pulls him close “ngh” the tiniest of noises works its way up hunks throat and straight to Anatoliy’s dick. He bobs his head and hums hoping the vibrations will work their way to hunks voice box. He feels HUNK start to breathe harder and harder and “ngh. Enough” hunks voice is pitched and whiny even as he pushes him away. Schwartz sits on his knees like an obedient dog , wondering if he’d done something wrong“ stand up.” HUNK demands as he hoists him up from the floor with one hand ”back against the stall” HUNK shoves him roughly against the cold laminate and his heart soars. This, this is what he wanted, to be touched and marked and owned by someone, anyone.

HUNK balls his hand in his hair “keep your mouth shut and ill give you what you want. Deal?” he nods rapidly. HUNK yanks hard enough to snap his hair tie spilling long black strands of hair cascading down his shoulders. A whine slithers up his throat and HUNK clamps a hand down on his mouth “what did I just say?” Schwartz bites his lip. He wants to make a joke but he wont do anything to spoil this.

He presses his back to the wall, gloved hands trailing down his bare thighs. Schwartz puts his hands on hunks broad shoulders as the alpha leader assaults his neck with brutal bites. He’s not trying to kiss, he's trying to mark Schwartz as his own . Anatoliy cranes his neck, giving HUNK more skin to work with humming in pleasure so softly he's not even sure he makes a noise. HUNK works his way down Anatoliy’s toned chest, pinching his pieced nipples between gloved fingers “ah.” he bites his tongue to avoid the rest of the sound slipping out but HUNK seemed more amused than annoyed. Hunks hands rest on Schwartz hips , pulling his tight shorts the rest of the way down his hips. “so im naked and you’re still fully clothed. Seems a bit unfair.”he tries to unbuckle hunks helmet but he swats Schwartz hand away” what did I say about talking?” he wont look at him, but he supposes that's the whole point of a glory hole.

Not like HUNK planned this…right?

“ready?” HUNK lifts him up by his thighs, his finger tips bruising Anatoliy’s pale and delicate skin. Schwartz nods and HUNK shoves himself completely inside him in one upward thrust.he bites his tongue to avoid screaming. Anatoliy is glad he’d played with himself before hand because otherwise there is no way he could have fit HUNK. He’s sure there’s a joke in here about having eyes bigger than his stomach…or ass hole.

HUNK sets a brutal pace, Schwartz needing to wrap his arms around hunks shoulders just to stay upright. HUNK brushes past his prostate and its all Anatoliy could do to stay quiet. He digs his blunt nails into hunks back, the only thing stopping him from scratching is hunks thick USS jumper . he could manage to keep his mouth shut as HUNK pounded him but the warmth he felt rising in his belly seemed like the calm before the storm .he’s a screamer, put simply. If HUNK was expecting him to cum quietly he’d come to the wrong man.

HUNK buries his head in the crook of Schwartz neck and sinks in his teeth. Anatoliy hisses his features contorting in pain and pleasure. One of hunks hands lets go of its strangle hold on his leg creeping up his back instead. With one leg up and one leg down he’s in the perfect position for HUNK to thrust against his prostate. Pre cum is smeared between them and with every thrust Schwartz is getting closer to the edge. He wraps his arms as tight as he can around Hunks shoulders as a tiny while works its way up his throat “Aurora…” HUNK speaks in barley audible tones but Anatoliy still hears him. That sound, the mention of a name that isn't his makes something unpleasant drop in his stomach. If he wasn’t so close, he’d have called the whole thing off.

So __that's __his game. He got now why HUNK came to the glory hole. He understood why HUNK wanted him to be quiet, why he REFUSED to let him speak, let alone even look at him.

It would ruin the illusion.

Anatoliy felt sick and it wasn’t just the rough way HUNK handled him into position .What the hell was so special about Aurora? wasn’t he a better lay? Wasn’t shepherd a better medic? Unlike them wasn’t HE still alive? Was that not fucking enough for HUNK? What more did he have to do to get some praise from this masked bastard?! Schwartz swallows bitterly. If HUNK wanted to use him like this then so be it. Two could play this game.

“aurora huh?” Schwartz smiles mischievously “ I didn’t know you two were a thi-HURK” he's cut off by HUNK wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing “ Shut up” hunks thrusting is becoming erratic “ I’m close, don’t ruin this for me.” Anatoliy laughs , the rumble in his chest reverberation right through HUNK’s dick “ been waiting for this have you?”” Schwartz I’m warning you!” HUNK drops both of other leg to wrap both hands around Schwartz throat. Schwartz in turn wraps his legs around hunks waist so they move as one “did you wait too long with __him__?” he’s smiling against hunks neck, breathing down his spine “ leme guess. Aurora wont have you so you came to m-”HUNK starts pressing harder, so much so the tech specialist begins to see black at the edges of his vision. All this danger, the excitement is going right to his dick . Anatoliy bites down on Hunks shoulder as he cums, stifling the scream . he scratches down Hunks back stretching his shirt to its limits . he’s done but hunks not finished yet. he's trusting so hard Anatoliy is banging his head off the wall with every movement. His black hair is clapped to his face with sweat and he’s so out of breath he can barely speak “you. Know.what. They.say.” he wheezes between bounces “Shut.up.” HUNK demands. But it doesn't discourage him one bit. HUNK puts both hands on his wind pipe and squeezes “good things cum to those who wait!”

A split second passes between HUNK pulling out and Anatoliy falling gracelessly to the floor. Hes coughing and retching and laughing so hard tears are running down his bright red face “for fuck sake Nemic!” HUNK kicks him in the stomach with inhuman strength, he practically bounces off the stall wall still giggling. Everything hunks said and done today is going to leave a mark but he doesn't care because he __finally __got to him. HUNK snapped and now he’d never hear the end of it. HUNK had played a game with him but Schwartz had still won “all you had to do was keep __your fucking mouth shut!”__ the alphas commander is out of the stall and heading for the door before he even has a chance to breath. Anatoliy is still laughing as he finishes himself off , redresses and heads out to finish his shift.

He still cant believe he’s getting paid for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schwartz has some issues. I wont spoil my resident evil : Matriarchy fic but Anatoliy blames himself for what happened to alphas 2nd medic, Shepherd. He really liked her, they were very good friends. Given that he’s rear security and medics stay at the back of the fight he blames himself for not protecting her despite the fact shep wasn’t even on a mission when she was killed, there was nothing he could have done.  
Aside from that Schwartz has a problem with people abandoning him. He’s an orphan, never had a real home and he’s totally dependent on other people for his sense of self worth. He NEEDs to know he's doing a good job and he cant stand it when his efforts are attributed to others. If HUNK had just fucked him and left it would have been fine, he's used to that. but since it was HIM who made HUNK happy he feels some sense of…pride I suppose. But HUNK had to ruin it by pretending he was Aurora ( my other oc from day 4) atributing all his effort to someone else. 
> 
> I mean wouldn't you be mad if your partner called out someone else's name during sex?


	17. Day 17: NSFW Pegging/dirty talk Alex Wesker x Daniel Fabron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arg these are taking forever. i dont wana just throw out tat to cover a day, i wana write stuff im proud of.  
and i am proud of this. im sure i could add more but 3000+ is more than enough for a chapter.
> 
> Alex continues to humiliate Daniel in every way possible. this time, with a strapon.
> 
> Words: 3196

He’s slouched in his chair watching the screens dispassionately when he hears her heels click towards him. His feet are up, his jacket and tie over the back of the chair. He’s so bored by these survivors pathetic attempts to find the keys he’s almost asleep; his eyes are falling closed, his head resting on his hand as his breathing steadies and slows. In short, his guard is down.

Daniel doesn’t even bother to turn and acknowledge her as she rests a hand on his shoulder. He’s about to speak, to update her on the test when her grip becomes painful. Without warning she’s swinging a hand towards his face.

His coffee cup goes flying as she slams him head first into the console. His black glasses crack under the force of her palm. He never would have guessed that just a few months ago Alex Wesker was practically on her death bed. It seemed whatever medicine Spencer had procured for her was working miracles. He hears her chuckle as she leans down to whisper in his ear “have you been good Daniel?” he can feel her hot breath trickle over his skin and down his neck. A curl of her long blond hair falls down and brushes his cheek as she waits for his answer “Oui , ma ch-” he’s cut off as she licks the shell of his ear “ perfect” she punctuates her sentence with a kiss. She retreats taking her warmth and wonderful aura with her “because only good boys get rewards.” something heavy thuds to the table beside his head. With his broken glasses he’s struggling to focus on it. Its long, black with a wide base. Daniel gulps as he realises what it is : a strap on.

“Miss Alex as am I flattered I’m -fuck” he’s flustered and forgetting how to speak “S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle. ” he manages “I have work to do.” “Nonsense.” Alex reaches around him pressing herself flat to his ass and squeezes his dick through his pants “ you’ve been working so hard and done so well. You deserve a reward.” he knew better than to argue with Alex. She would get what she wanted whether he liked it or not. Better to try and enjoy himself that struggle and make things harder.

While her hand was pressed to his groin she pulled down his zipper and undid the buckle of his belt. Without the belt his trousers needed little help to slip over his hips and puddle at his ankles. “oh how European.” Alex laughs staring at his bare ass. Of course he’d decided to forgo underwear today of all days.

While he’s trying to come up with a retort Alex is undoing his shirt buttons. One of her hands leaves him for a moment and returns with something long and silken; his black tie. Whatever she had in mind he hoped she wouldn’t ruin it, umbrella didn’t pay as much as one might think and that tie was expensive. She glides her hands down his shoulders to his wrists taking his shirt with her. It flutters to the floor and joins his jeans in a crumpled pile. He can feel Alex rubbing circles with the pad of her thumbs on his wrists as she ties his hand hands behind his back “ there we go. Do try and keep still darling.”Alex retreats again but he doesn't dare move beyond flexing his hands against the bonds. He knew better than to disobey her at this stage.Completely naked and tied down, Alex is holding all the cards here. He looks up into the black glass of the monitor. Alex is removing her jacket and pulling the harness of the dildo over her trousers. She pulls the straps tight and he feels the dildo spring forward pressing against his ass. 

He has to wonder why she bothers. Surely it’d be the same for her if she just held the toy in her hand?

The truth was Alex didn’t really do __sex,__ not in the traditional sense anyway. She didn’t enjoy sex itself, but she still loved bestowing pain and pleasure on others. She played games and experimented with every toy under the sun, usually on him. He wondered why she often settled on strap-ons since she had to put in so much work but wouldn't feel a thing.

He made himself as comfortable and relaxed as he could. He wanted what was coming after but no matter what, where Alex was concerned, it would always hurt a little. Daniel hisses as he feels something cold pour down his crack. Relief floods over him as he realises she’s brought lube. Alex massages around his rim before pressing 2 fingers inside, wasting no time stretching him open. He could feel her nails scratch just a little on his insides. They were still her usual bright red, but they were mercifully short. Clearly she’d been planning this for a while.

“wouldn't expect you to be so tight, Daniel.” she huffs moving her whole arm to get her fingers moving in his tight hole“ not after all this time...” if that was her way of calling him a slut , she’d have to do better. “ are all french-men this easy or is it just you?” that stung a little but it was quickly forgotten when Alex brushed past his prostate “ah.” he bit his lip but the sound still escaped. He could feel himself harden and start to leak down his thighs. Alex settled herself between his legs, the cotton of her pant leg rubbing against him. She was going to get her suit dirty at this rate.

“filthy creature” Alex is moving too fast for him but he can find the words to tell her to slow down “ fucking yourself on my hand. You should see yourself” he’s gaping, opening and closing his mouth like a fish “something you’d like to say __dear__?” Alex crooks her fingers into that magic spot inside him just to hear him groan” go on, spit it out.” She ads a 3rd finger and Daniel cries out “ne me taquine pas.” Alex smiled. Daniel losing his English was always an encouraging sign “ tease you? Oh dani, you don’t make the rules, remember?”

Daniel chokes out a small cry and rests his forehead on the dash of the console. His knuckles are white against black tie she had used to bind his wrists , his breath is hitching as he's struggling to control himself.“ enjoying yourself so far?” Alex smiles at the way Daniel has to stretch to look at her, the tendons in his thin neck pop out beautifully as he cranes akwarardly to meet her gaze. His flushed face, his rosy cheeks and lips parted as he pants for breath. Daniel is gorgeous like this. What she wouldn't give to just wrap her hands around his pretty little throat and squeeze.

Sadly her hands are otherwise occupied in his adorable ass. The way his rim stretches around her fingers trying desperately to accommodate the intruder despite his mind telling him to resist. Alex grins like the chesire cat; Daniel was her perfect plaything.

“ah!”Daniels shudders as Alex withdraws her fingers noisily from his ass. She gives him a moment to breathe. He realises he's been standing on the tips of his toes, knees locked together to allow to probe him deeper. He slumps against the console to give his aching muscles a chance to recover. the dials and buttons of the control were pressing sharply into his skin and his shoulders ached with the way Alex twisted them behind but despite all this he doesn't resist when he feels Alex moves behind him.

She draws her hips back, the tip of the toy just pressing inside his rim, his tightness trying to suck the toy back in while the clench of his abdomen tries to push it out. Daniels voice shakes as he sighs. Alex wanted him to be louder than that “are you ready darling?” he nods silently and spreads his legs as wide as he can. Good, she loved an eager subject but he was still too quiet for her linking.

She stills for just a moment, stands and watches as Daniel begins to quiver with anticipation.He’s as tight as a bow string under her, she can feel the heat radiate off him and they’ve hardly started. his legs start to tremble under the effort of keeping himself upright and he begins to squirm, begging without words for her to move . She teases him by running a hand down his spine “you want me to move?” Daniel nods “ I’m sorry I cant hear you.” Alex sneers “please…” Daniels voice is barely a rumble in his chest, only just making it out of his mouth “sorry still nothing. Try harder.” Alex smacks his ass for emphasis” please.” he ekes out and Alex is getting impatient “ I have other places to be today Daniel” she starts to move away, reaching to undo the harness “NO!”Daniel yells .she's got him now “Then Beg. Beg like the dog you are.”she lifts her knee to press against his erection “Alex please!” Alex digs her blunt nails into his protruding hipbones and pushes in __hard__. Gentle was not a word in her vocabulary, in less than a second the canvas harness is scratching against the skin of his ass. Alex is smiling like the joker as she watches him sob dryly and squirm under her touch.

“Disgusting .” she bites down on the exposed flesh of his shoulder determined to leave a mark “you're already gagging for it.” Daniel nods eagerly, willing to agree to anything she said if it meant she would hurry up and fuck him “being fucked over this bench is all you’re good for.i couldn’t even take you to bed with me, you’d soil my sheets. What are you?” Daniel is still nodding along unhearing and ignoring her question as he loses himself in pleasure. Alex couldn’t have that. When she spoke she expected to be heard.she stands up tall, inclining the toy so it presses uncomfortably inside him “ah, Alex that hur- what are you?” Daniel groans as his insides begin to cramp “im…” he doesn't want to say it. Alex is determined to humiliate him in every way. First was that incident in the lecture, then stealing his clothes after a shower and countless other things she did just to make him blush“say it.” Alex said pitilessly “ or you’ll have no reward from me” “ A __whore__.” Daniel prises the words from between clenched teeth “That's right.” she presses butterfly kisses to the bite mark on his neck “MY whore.” Daniel tenses up at the unexpected affection and she allows herself a little chuckle. Still afraid of her even in this most intimate situation.

She flattens herself against his back feeling her healthy curvaceous frame contrast against his protruding spine and ribs, her weight squishing him further into the console “if you don’t relax I’m going to leave you right here.” she feels Daniel shake under her; bless him he’s trying so hard to do what he's told. When he’s relaxed and her hips are flush with his Alex presses a soft kiss to he base of his spine just to feel him quiver “Seulement pour toi…”

“__only for you__” Alex repeats in her head .She is the only one Daniel will submit for. But Alex doesn't have the heart to tell him she doesn't care whether he has fun or not, he might stop trying to please her.

Daniel is soft in ways she is not. His figure, wide hips pale skin and high cheekbones are something age has taken from her.She’s gotten back the weight she lost while she was sick, but with the virus help its all muscle, nothing soft about her. The supple way he bends to her will, both physical and mental is something she just cant find in men her age. She’s worried Daniel will suss her out; he’s not stupid after all. If he was she would have gotten bored of him long ago and fed him to the lickers. But it was the possibility of getting caught every time they met that kept her coming back for more.

People wonder what she gets out of this arrangement. Alex laughs, not because its none of their business or because they wouldn't understand. She couldn’t care less if people understood or even If they knew who she fucked.

_ _Alex makes a mental note to leave Daniel with a limp, just so there’s no doubt what he spent his afternoon with her doing. She thrusts in harder and Daniel keens like he's being tortured._ _

No, Alex laughs because they've answered their own question. She fucks because she cant make love. She fucks men like Daniel ( he’s just one of many) because its gratifying as all hell to to go from a hospice bed to crushing people under foot, to weight them down with her new body as she slides messily between their thighs. Nothing makes her heart swell like people throwing themselves at her feet and begging for a few measly moments of her time.

Her illness might have taken many things but it would never take the pleasure she got from the absolute control she felt. Daniel was hers, at least in this moment, fully and without restraint. If she wanted to hurt him she could, if he wanted to cum he’d have to beg her to allow him. He was completely beholden to her and the best part was that he had given himself over so willingly for the simple promise of a happy ending.

If she had known people would be so easily swayed by sex she would have started paying them in orgasms years ago.

Lube and pre cum are running down his thighs as she pounds in and out. Daniels breathing is laboured, groaning in both pain and ecstasy and she’s sure he must be close. Shame, she was just starting to enjoy herself.

Daniel has abandoned his haughty airs and become mindless in search of his own pleasure “Encore…”.He let out an inelegant moan and rolled his hips back. She decides enough is enough and as much fun as this is, she has other things to do today. Alex is stock still, unmoving as she lets Daniel free from his bonds. The silk tie slides to the floor between them in a tiny flutter.

She lets go of his arms so he can stroke himself to completion. She’s already soiled her hands once, she’s not prepared to do it again. But much to her surprise his hands fly to the console, griping the edges as he starts fucking himself roughly on the dildo, pushing so far back with each thrust of his hips Alex almost loses her balance “ filthy degenerate” she laughs “ fucking yourself on my cock. Does it feel good to degrade yourself like this?” she smiles as she feels him lie flush with her pubic bone, ass pressing to the base of the dildo.

Alex wishes she could commit this scene to memory . its a fantastic display of submissiveness from someone usually so arrogant in his own abilities . he held his conceited head high for all to see but with her he bows in deference and allows her to take him. He’s helpless to his lust terrified of disappointing her, his jaw clenched so hard he might break some teeth.

She’s not moving except for the one hand coming up to touch the centre of his back to steady herself against Daniels erratic thrusting back.. its a shame no one can hear the noises he's making… unless she shares. 

Alex notices a button on the console attached to the microphone. She thrusts back to meet Daniel and while she's buried to the hilt inside him she flicks the button, broadcasting Daniel’s moans across the entire test facility. Daniel is moaning in time with his thrusting, each breath becoming higher and higher. He impales himself on her silicone cock one last time as an orgasm washes over him.

Daniel keens as he cums. He screams and bucks back into her touch continuing to fuck himself on the dildo, riding out his orgasm. Alex withdraws quickly to avoid the mess, lube dripping onto the floor from the end of the strap on. Without her to hold him steady Daniel went boneless, leaning on the console for support. she's worked up quite a sweat with this little game, even so she’s happy with the result: Daniel wearing the most delicious fucked out look on his face, his swollen rim dripping lube and cum sliding down his milky thighs.

She undoes the straps of the harness's and lets it thud to the floor watching the beautiful way Daniels pulse jumps in his veins. The race of his heart, the thrill of tormenting him, if Alex could capture him in this moment forever he’d be perfect. Sadly its not meant to be; but there is one more thing she can enjoys before this ends.

Alex takes a fistful of Daniels long blond hair and pulls him upright. His eyes are unfocused in the after glow but he catches on quickly; their test subjects have finished the maze and are resting in the safe room, speaker button beaming brightly in this room and theirs. “ I’m sure the test subjects enjoyed your little show too.” his eyes go wide in horror as he stares at the screen; all of the survivors doubled over in laughter, their faces red and tears running down their cheeks . Daniel is struck dumb gazing in horror at what she's just done “I know I did.”she lets go, without her grip he slides to the floor, landing in the mess he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I know its probably a cliche at this point but alex not being able to orgasm or having something up with her woowhoo is a favorite head canon of mine. Like this amazing powerful woman who wants to be god cant do something 99% of the planet can do . not to mention her emotional issues would probably stop her connecting with anyone long enough to have a stable partner.
> 
> So because of that I like the idea of her treating sex like a game or something. She’s having fun in other ways and messing with stupid people at the same time and I approve 10/10 would recomend.


	18. Day 18 : NSFW Fucking machine/ wet dream/ praise kink OC x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a bunch of fics from kinktober last year still sitting. since im getting back into resident evil i thought maybe now was the time to try and finish them up.  
\-------------  
Anatoliy X Shepherd , a female USS member who was killed in my matriarch AU
> 
> Kinktober day 18: fucking machine/praise kink  
Bonus: wet dream
> 
> words: 1618

Day 18

Fucking machine/ wet dream/ praise kink

Anatoliy x Shepherd

“Well done Ani.” those words and a gentle pat on the head do more for his libido than all the vibrators and Viagra in the world. He groans in pleasure and rocks against the ropes that tie him down. The rhythm of the machine lazily fucking him isn't enough to get him in this kind of state but god if hearing her voice say those words just for him wasn’t the next best thing. Shepherd is slinking around in a black bra and leather mini skirt just outside his peripheral vision. He can still hear how her jewellery jangles with her movements, how she lets out a tiny laugh every time he moans and groans. She leans down, hot breath flowing over his neck sending shivers down his spine “ You're such a good boy~”

Anatoliy vividly remembered discovering this new kink of his at work of all places. They were out on a mission, one that suddenly went tits up in spectacular fashion. Gantz knocked out cold by a hunter, the rest of team alpha on the other side of the compound they were raiding . the only thing between death for both of them was Schwartz and his shotgun. Don’t ask how, but he managed to keep the hunters at bay long enough for the other alphas to drag their slow asses to the rescue. By then he’d killed most of the hunters and escaped relatively unscathed. He’d been so buzzing with adrenalin that he hadn’t even noticed HUNK and the others arrived. He started to laugh, sinking to his knees. His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest and he was shaking with the excitement. As he came down from his high he noticed a painful tenting in his pants. Harder than a slab of concrete he’d opted to stay on the floor while the others cleared up. They shot him some looks, wondering why he wasn’t helping. Hunk began approaching him, he braced himself, fully expecting to be hit or shot.

Then he’d felt hunks hand on his head “ good work Schwartz”

Schwartz keened like he HAD been shot. He couldn’t tell them he’d creamed his shorts on the spot. They turned and suddenly all eyes where on him. He threw himself to the ground dramatically hoping they’d believe he’d just passed out.

He’s not sure how or when it started: but since then simple words of praise have gotten him irrationally worked up. He’s sure a psychologist would have a field day with him, tell him that being abandoned as a child has made him a people pleaser in the strangest of ways. Anatoliy would snort and tell them they didn’t know the half of it. He’s thought of himself as a suck-up but he often finds himself going above and beyond just hoping for some words of affirmation. These instances were few and far between; no one in umbrella celebrated a job well done but they were always the first to tell you how badly you fucked up on even the smallest of things.

Until Shepherd arrived.

Shepherd was a breath of fresh air in the stale hole in the ground called USS. Every other member of umbrellas security was some battle hardened warrior, jaded, cynical. People who wouldn’t be emotionally moved if the archangel Gabriel appeared in front of them with a basket full of puppies. That’s not to say shepherd wasn’t fierce: she was former Gamma team after-all and those guys were nuts. but she was kind to her team mates, quick to point out good work, full of praise and compliments. He’d do anything to please her if it meant she’d tell him what he wanted to hear, he’d never get enough . Shepherds words were like savlon of the soul.

He’s not sure when they went team mates to friends to whatever the fuck this was. Shepherd didn’t belong in Umbrella, with the psychopaths, the sadists and the condemned men that made up most of USS ranks. She would rather please and pleasure than punish, no one had a bad word to say about her. It seemed like she was the only person in the building that would rather see him happy than in pain. She wasn’t interested in sleeping with him, thought, she’d made that very clear. At first he was offended, thinking maybe he wasn’t good enough for her. It was sort of a knee-jerk reaction now he thinks about it; But when she’d offered this instead he quickly found he wouldn’t want things otherwise. Sure, if he want to get pounded into next week he could go to any number of people, hell even the other members of alpha team would indulge him from time to time. But if he wanted pleasure, if he wanted to feel _good_ there was only one person he could go to.

Shepherd heels are clicking on the tiled floor of his apartment. She’s doing him nothing but favours tonight; coming to his place just to make him happy, binding him down just the way he likes, filling the air with her soft approving voice. He knows that even though its late and she is up early tomorrow she wont leave until she’s made him feel warm and safe and cared for.

Shepherd taps her nails off the side of the machine watching as the gears spin back and forward , silicon toy disappearing inside him only to appear a few seconds later slick with lube “ you know you don’t need to degrade yourself to get my attention ani…” he smiles as he thrusts back to meet the machine “ but I want to…” shepherd smirks “ you’re too good to me, precious.” she turns the dial up again and watches as he writes in pleasure.

He knows she loves to watch but she loves to listen too. she closes her eyes in contentment and listens to him keen in pleasure, humming in delight as she runs her hands through his hair, nails tracing over his scalp scratching an itch he didn’t know he had “Shush you’re doing great…” Schwartz swallowed hard “how does it feel, love ?” shepherd adjusted the dial and rested her head on her arms watching the machine pump in and out of his hole “G-good.mor-mor-m” his mouth is watering but his throat is dry “More? My my you’re ambitious today aren't you?” Schwartz nods feverishly chest heaving for air as his hips buck into nothing. The machine slows to a crawl “you’re doing perfectly, lets try the next size up” there is a heavy thud as the arm of the machine comes loose. Shepherd disappears for a moment and comes back with something bigger. He tenses as he feels the cold tip slick with lube enter him. The sensation of being so _full_ goes right to his dick”relax darling, nearly there” as the last few inches of the dildo slide inside him with little resistance, Anatoliy feels a new fire build in his stomach. The toy is resting on his prostate and that’s at its _lowest _setting. He practically squeals in excitement when he realises every movement the toy makes is going to have it rub against that special spot inside him.

“Well done Anatoliy” his breathing hitched, he had to clamp his legs closed to stop from cumming right then and there. The machine whirls back to life and Anatoliy begins clawing at the bedsheets, writing in place where the rope has him bound. He bites his lip, not wanting this to end “it feels good doesn’t it?” slow deep thrusts rocked him back and forth on his bed as deep blue eyes watched on passively , enjoying the show. Anatoliy begins moaning in tandem with the trust of the machine. “you have such a pretty voice, let me hear you sing” he’s making a noise somewhere between a sigh and a scream, burning pleasure building in his abdomen to the point of no return“ Im gunna-ah im I-” he isn’t able to get out a coherent sentence as the toy pounds into his sweet spot “ you want to cum? Go on then, you’ve earned it.” shepherd leans in, warm breath trailing over his cheeks, just about press her soft lips to his then-

Schwartz sits bolt upright in bed, a horrible stickiness coating the insides of his pyjama pants. Shepherd had been dead for nearly a year but he still hadn’t quite come to terms with the fact he’d never see her again. Her voice was gone from his life, the praise and good feeling she lavished him with turned bitter in her absence. Shepherds death left an empty hole in his heart that his mind seemed determined to fill with sex dreams. Schwartz heaved his tired bones out of bed, discarding his soiled pants on the floor and headed to the shower, still in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda feel bad for Ani. i put him through so much and all he really wants is for someone to tell him he's done a good job


End file.
